


A Life That's Good

by spikessweetgirl75



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikessweetgirl75/pseuds/spikessweetgirl75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Rose survive Titanic and now are trying to build a good life together.  Will they succeed or will other things get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Didn't Let Go

Rose lay on the board, clinging to Jack's hand, void of all hope of survival. The screams that had filled the night were growing silent and she could barely feel her body. She couldn't even remember the last time she had spoken to Jack.  He had made her make that stupid promise that she knew that there was no way of keeping. She was pretty much resigned to the fact that they were going to die tonight. It was like this was her fate and not even Jack's love and bravery could help her avoid it. She had been meant to die that evening she stepped over the rail and Jack had pulled her back and now she and Jack were going to pay the price for cheating death.

"Hello! Is anyone alive out there?! Hello?!"

Rose turned her head at the sound of the voice calling out into the darkness. At first, her mind wasn't processing it. It sounded like something out of a dream. It was the flashlight shining onto the debris/body-filled water that brought her out of the fugue and made her realize that it wasn't a dream. A boat had come back.  If she was quick, her and Jack would be saved! She forced herself to turn back onto her stomach and shook the frozen hand that was still clasped around her own.

"Jack," She squeaked, her voice rough and raspy. "Jack, there's a boat. Wake up Jack…there's a boat."

Silence was her only answer. She couldn't help but notice how pale he was and the ice framing his perfect features and caking his usually bright hair. The North Atlantic was trying to claim him for itself…but she wouldn't let it…she couldn't…even if he didn't survive, this ocean was not going to be his resting place.  She wouldn't let it be.

She looked up, ready to call the boat over when to her horror, it began to row away, ready to return to the others.

"Come back!," She tried to call to it. "Come back…"

Sadly, they couldn't hear her. Her voice was too weak, too damaged from the cold. She looked at Jack and the dead surrounding them. They couldn't stay here.  This could not be their resting place. She had made a promise to Jack and she was going to do her best to keep it.

She frantically looked around at the dead bodies, feeling the spark of hope that had briefly ignited begin to blink out, but it ignited again when she caught sight of the dead officer with a whistle in his mouth. Keeping a tight hold on Jack's hand, she forced herself off the door and pulled him along until they had reached the officer. She snatched the whistle out of the officer's mouth and began to blow on the whistle as hard as she could. This was their last chance and she wasn't going to waste it, not until all hope was lost.

"Come about!" a shout came from the boat and a beam of light landed on her and Jack, who she had pulled onto the dead officer to keep him afloat.

Even then, she kept blowing the whistle until rough hands had grabbed her up and dragged her into the boat, along with Jack, who she still refused to let go of. She could barely hear the officer's talking, saying how she was alive, but there looked to be no hope for the young man. At that, her heart stopped.  Jack?  No hope for Jack?  That was impossible…after all they had gone through together…he had to have survived…there was no way he would leave her.  Not now.

She tightened her grip on his hand, never letting go. It was a promise that she had made and a promise she meant to keep. Never let go, and she was never going to let go. She didn't care what they had said.  No hope for Jack? Impossible.

"Wait!  I think there's a pulse!  Quick, wrap him up in those blankets…get him warm!" Another officer ordered.

That was all Rose heard before the darkness took her.

* * *

 

Rose didn't wake up until that afternoon, swaddled in at least two layers of blankets in a soft bed located in the infirmary of the Carpathia. She looked around to see her fellow patients also laid out beside her with nurses going to and fro with pitchers of steaming hot liquid.  Looking around, she tried to spot Jack. He had to have survived. She heard the officer say that there was a pulse.  He had been talking about Jack…right?  Where was he?

She tried to sit up, wanting to go in search of him, but it was the gentle hand of a nurse that kept her in place.

"No, no Miss. You must stay in bed and rest. You've been in freezing conditions for a rather long time. Would you like some hot soup or tea?" The nurse tsked at her.

"Jack.  I have to find Jack. Please…I can't…"

"Tomorrow, Miss. But for now the doctor says that you must stay under the covers and rest and drink warm liquids. Do not worry. I am sure that your Jack is just fine."

How could Jack be just fine when he had been in the freezing water so much longer than her and the officer's had barely found a pulse? For all she knew, he had perished anyway. She had to find him. She couldn't just lay there and do nothing! But of course, she had no choice. Every time she tried to get up and go in search of Jack, a nurse would be there to make sure that she did not leave her bed. The situation was absolutely hopeless. Finally though, later in the day, the nurses must have had to take a break, because there was not one in the infirmary. Of course, most of the patients were asleep, so their help really wasn't needed. It was the perfect time to go in search of Jack. 

Being as quiet as she could be, Rose got to her feet. She gasped as her legs nearly gave out from under her, weak from having been in bed for so long, but she maintained her balance and began to walk among the beds in search of Jack. He had to be here somewhere, whether he was critical…or…purge the thought…dead.

She searched every bed, every pale, sickly face but so far no Jack. She was nearly about to give up hope when she did find him, at the edge of the room where the near critical patients were. Her heart beat faster in her chest at the sight of him. Gone was the frost that had framed his face and hair, but also gone was his healthy tan, and he was so still. Only the gentle raise and fall of his chest told her that he was still alive.

"Jack…oh Jack," she clamped a hand over her mouth to keep down a raising sob. Weeping was not going to help him get better. It wouldn't help him at all. Gently, she took his hand in hers and clasped it just as tightly as she had those hours ago in the North Atlantic. "It's okay, Jack. It's okay now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here and I'm going to keep my promise to you. I'm never going to let go. Never."

"Miss, what are you doing out of bed?" The nurse that had waited on her earlier gasped in horror. "You should be lying down!"

Rose looked at the woman with steely green eyes. The woman was going to have to kill her if she wanted her to leave Jack's side. It just wasn't going to happen. "This is my husband, the one I asked about. I am not leaving his side. So you can just forget about all the fuss that you're wanting to make."

"But Miss…"

"I am not leaving his side. I don't care about doctor's orders."

The nurse stood there and stared at the determined young woman, at a loss at on what to do. The doctor hadn't told her what to do in a case like this. Finally she sighed, giving up the fight. Besides, how could she tell the girl that she couldn't sit by the side of her beloved? Especially after the tragedy that had just occurred? "Alright. Fine. As long as you stay seated and drink warm liquids and for goodness sake, stay under a blanket."

The nurse disappeared and returned with the blankets from Rose's bed and draped them over her shoulders.

"Thank you," Rose nodded her agreement. She sighed and looked at Jack, again feeling a sense of helplessness. "Has he woken up at all?"

"Not since they brought him in. There was barely a pulse. The doctor doubts that he'll pull through.  I am sorry Miss…"

Rose grimly nodded and didn't look up when the nurse walked away to tend to her other patients. The news didn't surprise Rose. After all, this section was where the critical patients were, but it still scared her. There was still a chance that she could lose Jack. They hadn't won yet.

She sighed and brought his hand up to her lips. "Jack, did you save me just to leave me? Is that it? Well that just won't do. You can't just rescue a girl just to leave her alone in the world. You made me promise to survive…to go on…to never let go and I'm keeping to that promise…and I'm going to hold you to that promise as well. You can't let go Jack. You just can't. I still need someone to teach me the ropes, to teach me how to make each day count and I'm afraid that that person has to be you. So you can't let go either. You have to come back to me. Please Jack."

Rose sat by Jack's side for hours, talking to him, telling him about her childhood, her likes and dislikes, and her dreams for the future. She never let go of his hand and she never gave up hope that he would wake up, but there was never a change. He just laid there like a log, his eyes tightly shut. The only sign of life was the rise and fall of his chest. The nurse would give her a pitying look every time she passed by. But Rose didn't care. She'd sit by Jack's side forever.  She'd wait for him forever. She was in love and that was what people in love did.

It was the evening before the Carpathia was due to arrive in New York. Rose was exhausted and she was nearly losing hope of Jack ever waking up. There had been no sign of life from him yet. That evening, she sat there on that stool, his hand clasped in hers, pressed against her tear-stained cheek. The nurse would silently offer her some tea, saying it was important to keep up her strength, but Rose refused. She had no taste for tea or anything else. She just wanted to see Jack's blue eyes again. If she couldn't have that…well then she wanted nothing at all.

Now left along with Jack, she closed her eyes and let the tears she had held back all day fall. Tomorrow, they'll be in New York and if Jack was still like this…there was no telling what was to become of them.

"Oh Jack, why won't you wake up? Come back to me. I need you," Rose sobbed. "How can I keep my promise when my whole reason for living is gone? Huh?"

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall, her grief overcoming her. She didn't feel the hand in hers squeeze hers in return.  She didn't see the closed eyes open and look at his surroundings in confusion. She almost didn't hear the hoarse "Rose" thinking it was her imagination. She opened her eyes, prepared to see the same image she had always seen since finding him in the infirmary. Instead, she found confused blue eyes staring back at her. She gasped and nearly dropped his hand. Her voice was full of tears. "Jack?"

"Where…are…we?" His voice was hoarse and his grip on her hand was weak, but he was awake! He had finally woken up!

"Oh my god, Jack! You really are awake!" Rose sobbed, kissing his pale hand that she gripped in hers. "Oh my god…"

"Yeah. I am…but…where am I…?"

"The Carpathia. A boat came back and rescued us and the Carpathia showed up and took us aboard and we're heading to New York now.  You're in the infirmary.  You've been out for days now.  I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up," Rose sobbed.

"I'm cold…"

"I'll call the nurse…she'll bring you something hot to drink," Rose got to her feet, keeping Jack's hand in hers, afraid to let him go, afraid he'll slip back into his deep slumber once again. "Nurse! Nurse!"

The nurse rushed over and gasped when she saw that Jack was awake. "I see the young man has awoken?"

"Yes he has and he's cold…can you bring him something hot to drink? Some soup or tea?" Rose took the blankets off of herself and draped them over Jack.

"Yes Miss," The nurse nodded, going to fetch some soup from the kitchen.

"It's not the best soup ever made, but it's warm," Rose sat back down, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh Jack, I was so afraid that I had lost you.  You took so long to wake up."

"I'm…sorry…kind of surprised that I did…."

"We'll be in New York tomorrow night.  I don't know what to do then."

The nurse returned with a cup of soup. She looked at Rose. "Miss, do you want to help him drink it or shall I?"

"I will," She took the cup, letting go of Jack's hand to do so. She watched as the nurse helped Jack into a sitting position. "Thank you."

The nurse just nodded and then left Rose alone with Jack. She blew on the soup a little to keep it from being too hot and then she bent down and held it to Jack's lips. He placed a cool hand against her warm ones and took a deep drink of the soup.

They didn't talk while Jack ate, which was fine. It was a comfortable silence and the sense of despair had left Rose completely.  Jack was awake, so in her world, all was fine. Finally he was finished. Rose sat the empty cup on the nearby table and took Jack's hand into hers again

"Has Fabrizio and Tommy survived? Are they here?" Jack asked, his mind immediately going to his friends.

Rose shook her head and sighed, feeling guilty. She had been so focused on Jack, she hadn't thought about going to look for anyone else. "I haven't seen the survivor's list yet."

"So…what's going to happen now?"

"Tomorrow the Carpathia docks in New York and I plan to get off the ship with you, just like we had planned before…that is if you'll still have me."

Jack smiled his first smile since he woke up. "Of course I'll still have you…this is crazy…"

"But I trust it," Rose smiled, remembering her words before the iceberg collision. "I…I know we haven't known each other for long Jack, but…I love you. I love you more than anything."

Jack placed a gentle hand against her cheek. "I love you too, Rose."

She couldn't help herself just then. She had to kiss him.  She needed to feel his soft lips against hers once again. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss and giggled when his lips returned the pressure.

He pulled away a little, his blue eyes searching her own for any signs of doubt. "And you're certain that this is what you want? To leave the high class life behind and live down here with us mice?"

"I've never been surer of anything else in my life. You and this life you talk about…it's what I want."

Happy to hear Rose's reconfirm her feelings and intentions, Jack pulled her into a hug. Aware of how cold he was, she crawled into bed with him and wrapped her arms around him as well, keeping him close. Hopefully the body heat will help him recover faster. When the nurse came in, she found Jack and Rose, side by side, their heads pressed together, gazing into each others eyes lovingly. It was an adorable picture that she would never forget. Well at least something beautiful came out of the tragedy that was Titanic. Young Love.


	2. April in New York Part 1

On the evening that the Carpathia pulled into New York, it was pouring down raining. Rose had decided to go out and check the passenger list for Jack, who was worried about his friends. He wanted to come out himself, but seeing that it was raining, she wanted him to stay inside as long as possible, so she decided to go check instead.

Sadly, Fabrizio and Tommy's names weren't on the list of survivors. Standing in the pouring rain, watching the ship pass by the statue of liberty, Rose wondered how she was going to break the news to Jack. He was going to be devastated. She shivered, remembering the blond girl hanging from the railing of Titanic as it was going down. She had been the girl that was dancing with Fabrizio at the steerage party. Now they were together at least…just like she was with Jack.

"Name, Miss?" An officer inquired as he walked pass, a clipboard and pen in hand

Rose looked at the officer, considering the answer to the question. Should she give him her real name? If she did that, there was a chance that Cal and her mother would find her, track her down and force her to return to the life she had just fled from. No. Rose Dewitt Bukater was dead. She had gone down with the Titanic. There was only one name she could give.  Only one name that would give her the freedom that she craved, that would allow her to be with the man she loved.

"Dawson. Rose Dawson."

The officer just nodded his head and moved on. Rose went back to staring at the statue of liberty. The statue meant so much to people. It meant freedom and a new life. It symbolized a new beginning. When she had first left the states, the statue hadn't meant anything to her, but now it meant the same to her as it did to the immigrants that came to this country looking for a better life. It meant freedom, liberty, and the pursuit of a happiness that they did not have in their old lives. It symbolized a new life.

Ready to return to the infirmary with her news, Rose stuck her hand in the pocket of the coat that Cal had draped over her shoulders and frowned when her fingers touched something hard. She grasped the object and pulled it out and frowned. She gasped when realized what she was holding. The heart of the ocean. She dug in the other pocket and brought out a few stacks of money that Cal had taken out of his safe, hoping to buy his way onto a lifeboat. How typical. Shaking her head, she returned the necklace and money back into the pockets of the coat and turned to return to the infirmary. Cal's cowardice had just brought her and Jack shelter for the evening when they disembarked and perhaps passage to wherever it was they were to go next. She'll have to send a thank you card to him someday…but not anytime soon.

Of course, when Rose returned and told Jack the news that Fabrizio and Tommy weren't on the survivor's list, he was devastated. He had pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face against them and sobbed uncontrollably over the loss. All Rose could do to comfort him was wrap her arms around his trembling frame and just hold him and whisper that she was there and was never going to leave him. That Fabrizio and Tommy were no longer in pain and wouldn't want him to be so sad like this.

It was the nurse who brought an end to all the tears as she came to announce that all steerage passengers were allowed to disembark now. She gave Rose and Jack two more blankets to take with them.

"Keep these wrapped tight around him now, and I recommend that he stays indoors until he's stronger and please get indoors as soon as possible. This wet weather will do him no good," The nurse directed, her voice full of worry. "Blasted rain, it hasn't let up yet."

"Thank you," Rose thanked the kind woman, touched that she was so concerned about Jack.

"Take care you two," The nurse waved once Jack was wrapped up and ready to go. Rose had him lean on her for support since he was still weak as they left the infirmary and walked up on deck. It wasn't raining as hard as it had been earlier, but it was still coming down much to Rose's displeasure.

Rose held on tight to Jack as they disembarked the Carpathia. Despite the rain, Rose had to admit, it felt good to be on dry land again. She looked to her right and frowned as she spotted a gang of reporters stopping people, asking them about the Titanic. She really didn't want to put Jack nor herself through that. She looked to her left and was relieved to find not too many people that way.

"Come on Jack, this way," She directed.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked, feeling a bit weak on his feet.

"I don't know."

Rose was at a loss at what to do. She was so new to this. It had always been someone else to make lodging arrangements, not her, but now with Jack still not all the way recovered, it was all left to her and she had no idea what to do…but she had to do something. She didn't want Jack out in this weather for too long and she was also in desperate need of a bath and a real bed.

"God Almighty! Rose, is that you?! We had thought that you were dead! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

Rose's eyes widened when she saw who had just called out to her. Molly Brown, the woman on the ship that had helped Jack at the first class dinner on Titanic. Inwardly, she cursed at this turn of events. She had meant for everyone to think she was dead, but with Molly Brown aware of her survival, that plan seemed to be of no use now. The woman will go to her mother and Cal with the "good" news that Rose had survived after all.

"Molly hello," She forced a smile as the older woman came up and hugged her.

"Ruth is just beside herself and is this handsome fella Jack? Dear gracious, you're just as handsome as ever. You are a little pale though," She gave Jack a hug as well.

Rose cleared her throat, feeling a little nervous. She had a request to make of Molly.  One that she hoped that the older woman would honor. If not…well then her plan to leave her old life behind her without any trouble would be ruined. "Speaking of mother, you can't tell her that you saw me, Molly. Let her think I am dead…I'm asking you this as a friend…please…"

Molly blinked, taken back by the request. She had seen Ruth Dewitt Bukater devastated by the lost of her daughter, she had completely lost her voice…or any will to do anything really. To find out that Rose was alive, it'd give the woman life again. But…she had also seen how Rose had been treated by her mother as well and how miserable the girl had been and how happy she seemed in Jack's presence. It was apparent, to her at least, that Ruth disliked Jack and would never allow her daughter to have a happy life with him. What could she do?  Ease Ruth's pain by telling her that Rose survived after all?  Or help Rose escape into a life of happiness with the man she loved.

After mulling over the question for a couple of minutes, Molly took a deep breath and grimly looked at Rose. "The news of your death…it's destroyed your mother. She's a shell of her former self. Are you sure that you don't want her to know that you're alive to spare her any more pain?"

Rose nodded, looking sad yet determined. "I am sure. I love my mother.  I am sorry that she's in pain, but for the past two years, I have been in pain and she didn't care. I had told her I was miserable.  I  had told her that I didn't want to marry Cal, but the only thing she could see was his money and not the pain and unhappiness she was causing me. If you tell her that I'm alive, she'll drag me back into that world Molly. This is my one chance to escape all of that. I can't turn away from this chance. Not even for her."

Molly nodded and took another deep breath, her decision made. "Alright. I will not tell Ruth of your survival. As far as she is concerned, her daughter had died on-board that ship. In the meantime, what are the two of you planning to do? Jack here looks near dead.  He won't last for long out here in these conditions."

Rose looked at Jack and frowned. Molly was right. Jack wasn't looking at all good. In fact, she feared a relapse if she didn't get him somewhere warm soon. "I was hoping to find a room to stay as soon as possible."

"Where?" Molly asked, not feeling comfortable leaving Rose and Jack out in this weather without knowing that they had somewhere to go.

Rose bit her lip, feeling panic rise up in her chest. She had no idea. She didn't know New York.  She had never been there before without her mother and Cal and even when she had visited, she was never allowed to really explore. The truth be told, she had no idea what she was doing and if she didn't get a clue soon, Jack would pay the price.

As if sensing her thoughts, Jack's hand squeezed hers and he gave her a small, almost reassuring smile. "It's alright.  We'll think of something."

Molly didn't know how Rose would take her offer, but she had to make it. She didn't know what it was about Jack, then again she did.  He was the same size as her own son and she knew that if this had been her son, she'd want someone to make the offer.  She'd want someone to make sure that he was taken care of and healthy. The mother in her just couldn't let him go. "Rose, I know you may think that I'm overstepping my bounds and maybe I am, but I can't just let you two disappear into the great unknown in this kind of weather, not in the condition that Jack is in."

"Molly?"

"Let me put you two up in a hotel for a couple of weeks. Totally on me. I know that the Waldorf-Astoria is putting up Titanic survivors, but your mother and Cal will be there and I know you want to avoid them, so let me set you up somewhere warm, dry, and safe until Jack is well enough to travel and you both have some idea on what you're going to do next."

Rose didn't know how to respond to Molly's offer. It wasn't like she didn't have money of her own.  Cal had provided that. But she didn't know where she was going, what hotel to pick, and for how long. Allowing Molly to handle this, it'd help Jack all that much sooner and she would be able to save Cal's money for a time when it was really needed.

She didn't want to accept charity, but there was no choice. Jack needed shelter and warmth now and Molly was her only way of getting it to him immediately. "Okay…we'll take you up on that offer."

Molly grinned in a mixture of happiness and relief. Now she didn't have to worry about Jack quite so much. "Great! Let me rustle up a taxi and we'll be on our way!"

"I hope this is a good idea," Rose sighed as Molly went to get a car.

"I think it is," Jack gave her hand a weak squeeze, not revealing that he was feeling weak again. He didn't want to worry Rose too much, but needless to say he was relieved for Molly's help and will be glad when he's somewhere dry, warm, and soft.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, Rose, Jack, and Molly pulled up in front of one of the fanciest hotels in New York City, second only to the Waldorf-Astoria. Molly was first out of the car, then Jack, then Rose. Rose wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, urging him to lean on her a little if he still felt weak. They followed Molly to the front desk, where she made all the arrangements. They were staying on the third floor, in the honeymoon suite and they would be there for the next two weeks. Molly escorted the couple up to the rooms, where Jack immediately collapsed onto the bed exhausted.

"Poor thing," Molly tutted, happy that she had gotten him somewhere nice, safe and warm to recover. Jack was bringing out the mother in her big time. She couldn't wait to get home and see her own son again.

"I don't know how we're ever going to repay you for your kindness, Molly. You've done so much for us and you haven't even known us for all that long," Rose couldn't express her thanks enough. She didn't even want to think about what would have happened if they hadn't ran into her outside The Carpathia.

"You can thank me by taking good care of that young man there, and by having a great life, Rosie. I know the old one hasn't been easy for you and things are bound to get harder still, but at least you're free and you have Jack. He loves you Rose and I can see in your eyes that you love him."

"I had almost lost him Molly," Rose looked at her hands, tears fringed her voice. She had tried not to think about what would have happened if she hadn't gotten to that whistle.  If Jack had been in that freezing water a moment longer.

"But you didn't and you won't just as long as you get him out of those wet clothes and some hot soup. He's going to be just fine and so will you," Molly opened up her purse and took out a pen and paper and scribbled down her address and telephone number. She wasn't ready to say good-bye for good to the young couple just yet. "If you two are ever in Denver or need anything at all, look me up. I'll be happy to help."

"Thank you Molly, but you've done enough already."

"Not nearly. I haven't always had money. I know what it's like to live in the lower class, to not have a roof over my head or something to eat.  It's not as fun as it may have sounded at that first class dinner. You may just need the help. It never hurts to have at least one friend in first class."

"Thank you Molly," was all Rose could say, folding the paper and sticking it in the pocket of Cal's coat.

"Well, I better go and get checked in at the Wistoria. Take care Rose," Molly hugged her one last time. She looked at Jack, who seemed to be asleep at the moment and chuckled. "And give Jack a hug from me as well. You take care of each other."

"We will," Rose smiled one more time. Molly patted her cheek one last time before walking out the door, leaving Rose alone with a seemingly sleeping Jack.

Rose stood there and looked at the sleeping Jack. He looked so beautiful laying there, pale and perfect. She should get him out of those wet clothes, but where to start? His trousers? She paused at the thought of taking off his trousers. Sure they had made love in the cargo hold of Titanic, but it had been so…rushed.  She really didn't get a chance to really touch him down there…or explore.

Taking a deep breath and trying to keep her composure, she began unbuttoning his trousers, then pulled them down to reveal the pale skin of his thighs…muscular and…smooth yet cool. "Oh Jack, will you ever be warm again?"

Despite the paleness, his thighs were well muscled, showing that he was very active. She then started on his shirt, unbuttoning and pushing it off his shoulders to reveal pale yet muscular arms and chest.

"Not only handsome but well built," Rose mumbled to herself, unaware that Jack had opened his eyes and heard every word.

"And awake."

Rose gasped, and her head shot up to look into a pair of laughing blue eyes. "You were awake the whole time weren't you?"

"Only woke up when you took my pants off. Was wondering what you' would do next," Jack chuckled.

"What were you expecting me to do, Mr. Dawson?" Rose asked haughtily.

"This," He pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply, nearly taking Rose's breath away, despite his lips being cooler than they should have been. The kiss didn't last for long unfortunately, due to him still being so weak from the hypothermia.

"Jack," She panted, her desire for him building. She swallowed and worked on calming herself down, knowing that Jack needed rest. "You need to get under the covers so we can keep you warm."

"You can keep me warm right here," Jack chuckled, wrapping his arms around Rose, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Sadly, not as warm as you need to be and I have to call room service to order you soup," Rose forced herself to pull away from her handsome boyfriend knowing that it was for the best. She couldn't wait until he was fully healed.

"Alright, alright," Jack sighed, finishing undressing and slipping under the warm covers. "God, this bed…it's like I'm laying on a cloud.  Are they all like this in first class?"

"Pretty much," Rose nervously chuckled. She was starting to wonder if letting Molly set them up in such lavish surroundings was a good idea. Would Jack get used to this kind of life and want it all the time? Would it make it harder for her to descend into the lower class by not having a more modest room? She sighed and shook the thoughts out of her head. There was no need to think like that now. Whatever they get used to…however hard things get, it'll be okay, because she had Jack. As long as she had him by her side, nothing else mattered.

Jack, meanwhile, just watched Rose as she made the call to room service for the soup and went about putting his wet clothes in the restroom to dry out. He couldn't help wondering if he was doing the right thing taking her away from the world she was used to with beautiful dining halls and hotels with soft as clouds beds. Then he remembered how he had actually met her  How she was willing to kill herself in order to escape that world. His Uncle was right when he said money was more trouble than it was worth. It had made Rose miserable. Yeah, he was doing the right thing.  He just hoped that once he was upon his feet again, he'd be able to take care of her.  A girl like Rose…well he couldn't have her living the life he had lived with Fabrizio. Sure they could still travel, but there needed to be more security than he had.  He had to have a home base and there was only one way he knew to come by that real quick.  It just was he ready? There was so much baggage there, could he go back and everything be okay for the people he loved, or would going back make things worse? Dare he risk it?

Retrieving the soup from the room service waiter, Rose turned to him and smiled a smile that was full of love and warmth and happiness. She was happy and she loved him.  Yeah…she was worth the risk. She was worth everything.


	3. April in New York Part 2

Two days later, after 48 hours of staying inside, under the covers, and eating hot soup and hot tea, Jack was beginning to regain his strength and was back to looking like his old self again. He was no longer eternally cold, his skin was now a healthy tan, and he could stand up without leaning against Rose for support.

Unfortunately, Rose was not very happy with Jack at the moment, despite the upturn to his health. The night before, Jack was talking in his sleep and he had whimpered two names, both names were women and neither name was Rose. He had been tossing and turning in the grip of a nightmare. At first, Rose thought it was about Titanic. He would say "Never leave…cold…water…" Then the names came. "Janie…Cecily…"

She wanted to demand who they were and why Jack was dreaming about girls that weren't her. She wanted to demand the truth, but she had already lost her nerve when he woke up and looked at her with the brightest blue eyes that seemed to only see her. From there, Jack hadn't mentioned the nightmare nor the girls he had been mumbling about in his sleep  and it angered Rose. Jack knew everything there was to know about her and her past, yet she knew next to nothing about Jack's. She just knew that he was a wandering artist who's been to Paris and Santa Monica. An artist that she was hopelessly in love with. Not knowing anything else, like ex-girlfriends, it scared her. What if those girlfriends showed up, wanting him back?  Heck, if she was his ex-girlfriend and had made the mistake of losing him, she would definitely work to get him back.

Jack of course, was not blind to Rose's unhappiness. She usually was so talkative, but now she had fallen silent and wouldn't look at him. This dismayed him since this was the first day that he didn't feel like he was stuck in a freezer and felt like himself again. For the life of him though, he couldn't think of what he had done to make her upset with him. Had she changed her mind and didn't want him after all? Had she realized her mistake and blamed him for encouraging her? Was she thinking of how she could get back to her mother and Cal this minute? If that was the case, it broke his heart. He was in love with her and wanted to make a life with her, but if she wanted to go back to the lifestyle she had before…there was nothing that he could do to stop her.  It would be another broken heart that would take another five years to recover from.

Finally, Jack reached his breaking point on the third day, when he tried to broach plans for the future.

Rose was standing at the window, looking down at the people below, her mind still pondering who Janie and Cecily were and why Jack never told her about them. It didn't occur to her to just ask. She was lost in her own world until she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Instead of relaxing into his embrace, she tensed up, not wanting to get used to their warmth and safety.

"I guess we should figure out where we're going to go from here. Is there any place in particular Rose?" Jack asked, wanting to just push through all this tension between them and get back to the way they were before the sinking when they were happy and in love and had plans for the future.  When it had been them against everyone else.

Her voice was void of emotion, even though she was filled with worry, fear, and on some level, despair. She was certain that she was going to lose him to some woman that could make him a better wife…someone that he didn't have to take care of…someone named Janie or Cecily. "Anywhere is fine."

Jack sighed, having had enough. He couldn't take the tension anymore. Something had to give. "Rose, what's wrong? You've been standoffish for a while now and I can't think of what I may have done to cause it. Will you please talk to me? At least give me a clue…"

Rose sighed and turned around to face him.  She might as well get this over with. Hopefully by the end of the evening, she'll know where she stood. "You talked in your sleep the other night. Who's Janie and Cecily? Ex-girlfriends?"

Jack cursed himself. Of course he was going to tell her about Janie, she was going to know about her eventually anyway, but what in the world made him bring up Cecily? Why now? He was in no way prepared to tell Rose about Cecily.  He wasn't even ready to think about her.  In fact, she was the reason that he was rethinking his decision of taking Rose to Chippewa Falls. "Rose, they're no one that you have to worry about."

"Well then tell me who they are."

Jack sighed, knowing that there was no getting out of the coming conversation. He took Rose's hand and led her to the bed, where he had her sit down with him sitting right next to her. "Okay.  Fine, I'll tell you…about Janie. I should have told you about her already.  I should have told you a lot of things already but haven't yet. Do you remember me telling you that I had no close family in Chippewa Falls?"

Rose nodded and frowned. "Yeah. That's why you lit on out of there and haven't been back since."

Jack sighed and bowed his head, not looking at Rose, feeling ashamed.  He shouldn't have lied like he had, but at the time the thought of his family, it hurt too much.  Especially when he thought of the reason why he had left so quickly. Plus, he really hadn't expected things with Rose to go so far, for her to become so important to him.

"I-I lied. I did have family there.  Very close family. My parents aren't dead and Janie…she's…she's my twin sister."

"What? You lied to me? Why Jack?" the hurt was clear in her voice. Lying had been something that she expected from her mother and Cal. Not from Jack.

"Because…I guess I was busy lying to myself. The way I had left, the reason I had left, it was easier to think of my family as dead. That way I wouldn't be tempted to go back."

Rose tried to understand him. In a way, she guess she did. She had done enough lying to herself to avoid painful truths and situations before. But that had ended on Titanic, when Jack wouldn't let her continue to live the lie she had concocted for herself, that she would be fine living in her mother's world under Cal's thumb.  He had cut down to the truth of the situation so she couldn't ignore it anymore. Little had she known that Jack was hiding from his own truth at the time. "Why didn't you want to be tempted to go back?"

Jack sighed, feeling the pain from all those years ago come back again. "Because it was for the best that I didn't go back.  The circumstances that made me leave, well it was the best for them that I was gone despite how much it hurt not to be with them."

"So you haven't been in contact with them at all since you left?"

Jack shook his head. "They probably think that I'm dead by now."

Her heart went out to him then. From the sadness in his voice, it was obvious that this was a painful topic for him.  That he had loved his family very much and probably hadn't wanted to leave them like he had. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder. "Well, maybe it's time to rectify that.  I mean I would like to meet the parents of the man I love and his twin sister."

Jack looked at Rose with a small frown. "What are you getting at here?"

Rose sighed and got up to retrieve Cal's coat. "You asked me where I wanted to go and I told you anywhere.  Well I changed my mind about anywhere. I know where I want to go. I want to go to Chippewa Falls.  I want to meet your family.  See the town where you grew up.  See that lake that you used to talk me back over the rail of Titanic."

"Rose…"

"And I know just how we'll get there. Cal, that coward, he left stacks of money in his coat and the heart of the ocean," She took the money and the necklace out of the coat and carefully placed them on the table.

Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the money and the necklace. "Holy shit!  No matter what he was chasing after us."

"We're going to go do some shopping Jack.  Maybe even buy some gifts.  Then we're going to use the money to go to Chippewa Falls together.  As for the rest of it and the necklace…I don't know."

Jack sighed. It was back to Chippewa Falls. "Rose…I can't…I don't know if it's a good idea to go back there.  You don't know the circumstances."

"Well then tell me! Please, Jack. You know everything about me and I hardly know anything about you. The fact that you lied about having no family proves that.  Why did you leave really? And why isn't it a good idea to go back? Does this Cecily have anything to do with it?"

Jack opened his mouth to tell her the exact reason.  The truth, but it just wouldn't come out. He just wasn't ready.

Seeing his hesitation, she went to him and cupped his face with gentle hands. "Jack what is it? What happened? Please tell me. Why don't you want to go home and see your family?"

"I…I…I can't Rose.  I can't talk about this…not now," He pulled her hands away from his face, his eyes full of sad regret. "I'm sorry."

"Jack."

He dropped her hands and without looking at her walked away and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, signaling that he needed to be alone.

* * *


	4. April in New York Part 3

Left alone, Rose sat on the bed and stared into space, not knowing what to do next. Jack had completely shut her out. She couldn't help but feel angry and hurt. She had been an open book to Jack and he couldn't, no he wouldn't grant her the same courtesy. Maybe he couldn't.  She didn't know. She just knew that she was hurt by his behavior.

Sighing, she looked over at the money on the table. It reminded her of her old life and her reaction to conflict back then. She would grab Trudy and just go on a shopping spree.  Spend her troubles away. Maybe she can do the same, for old times sake. She got up and picked up one of the stacks of money and took out a nice handful of bills. Folding them, she stuffed them inside of Cal's coat. She then placed the necklace and the rest of the money in the drawer of the writing desk near the window. She slipped on Cal's coat and took a look around the room. So lavish and luxurious.  They should have been happy here. Instead, they were busy avoiding each other.

She sighed one last time and went out the door, determined to lose herself in a day of shopping. She didn't even want to think of Jack until she returned.

Of course, not thinking of Jack was near impossible. He was all she thought about. From his pretty blue eyes to his shiny blond hair that was as soft as spun silk.  He was the most beautiful man she had ever set eyes on and it killed her that he felt that he couldn't share everything about himself with her.

She had sampled all the stores in the city that day. From Tiffany's where she brought an expensive bottle of perfume (gift for Jack's sister Janie, She was sure to meet the woman some day) to Macy's and Sears. She also came across an art store that held tons of art supplies. Despite her unhappiness with Jack, she couldn't help herself. She went in and purchased a leather-bound portfolio, with two packs of sketch paper and other art supplies that any artist worth his salt would need. She then stopped at some dress shops and brought herself a couple of dresses and Jack some new pants and shirts as well.

By time she was done, darkness was descending on the city and Rose was more than ready to head back to the hotel with her purchases. When she entered the hotel room, it was empty. Jack was gone, but where? Did he leave her to fend for herself? Was he going to come back? Where was he? She looked around for a note, but found none. She looked for any sign, telling her where he had gone, when he would be back, if he would be back. But there was nothing.  It was like he hadn't been there at all. Rose couldn't help but be reminded of this case she read about in one of the psychology journals she read back in Philadelphia. This woman had lost her husband and it had totally sent her into denial. Instead of accepting what had happened, her mind had made up a little world of her own where her husband was alive and she continued on like that for years, living a life that was a lie, living with a man that no longer existed.

Maybe it was that way with Jack. Maybe the Jack she was with was a figment of her imagination.  Maybe he really had froze to death and the Jack that was with her all this time was a ghost or a hallucination that her brain created to keep her from losing herself in grief. Was she that far gone?

Hot tears spilled from her eyes as she thought of that option. What if he was gone from her and all of this had just been a dream? What if he no longer existed really and her brain just couldn't keep up the hallucination? What if…

All thoughts of what if disappeared when Jack walked through the door, followed by the scent of cigarette smoke. He didn't seem to notice her presence, so lost in his own thoughts. His eyes were on the ground as he entered, a tan hand pushing back his blond hair. A sob was what brought him out of his gloomy thoughts and his eyes widened when he saw Rose on the bed, sobbing into her hands, certain that she had lost her mind and had just dreamed the last few days…that she really had lost him in the North Atlantic.

"Rose?" He hesitantly approached her, then sat next to her on the bed. "What is it? Are you still mad at me?"

"You were gone," She sobbed, trying to get a hold of herself. "I thought…I thought I had gone crazy and made you up…that you weren't…real."

"Why would you think such a thing? I am real.  I'm right here, see," He took her hand in his and squeezed it. Which only made her cry harder. "Oh Rose…" He pulled her onto his lap and held her close, rocking her and whispering soothing words in her ear.  "I'm sorry, Rose. I'm sorry.  I had just stepped out for a smoke.  I didn't mean to upset you like this. I'm sorry. But I am real, I promise."

They stayed like this for a good hour and a half, Rose cuddled on Jack's lap, him rocking her and reassuring her of his existence and his love and apologizing over and over again. Finally she began to calm down and just rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, finally convinced that he was really there and was not going anywhere.

"Feeling better?" He asked, keeping his arms tightly clasped around her.

She just sniffed and nodded, keeping her head against his chest. "I'm sorry that I'm such a basket case."

Jack chuckled. "You're no more a basket case than the rest of us, especially after all we've been through."

"I just started remembering this story of a woman that lost her husband and she had totally fabricated this illusion that he was still alive and they were living a happy life together. When I came back and found you gone without a trace…"

"You thought you had done the same thing?"

Rose just nodded, now feeling rather embarrassed. "Silly, I know."

He kissed her forehead, tears in his own eyes. He felt guilty for all he had put her through just now. "I'm sorry, baby. I should have been here instead of out smoking.  I'll tell you what. You want to go to Chippewa Falls?  That's where we'll go."

She looked at him, searching his face. "Are you sure? We don't have to…I mean…"

"I'm sure. It's way past time and I'll have to go back sooner or later.  Why not now, after all that's happened? I can't avoid it forever."

"Oh Jack…"

"And I promise you this, Rose.  I will explain why I had left…and Cecily and all of it.  I just can't right now, but I will someday. I'll tell you everything, I promise.  Just be patient with me, ok?"

She could only nod her agreement, her love for him overwhelming her. Never had she loved anyone as much as she love this beautiful artist with the sky in his eyes and the sun in his hair. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too, Rose. I always will."

With a seal of a kiss, everything was right between them again. Sure, she still didn't know everything about Jack.  He still harbored his secrets, but there was a lifetime to find out those secrets and he had promised that someday, he would tell her. There was one thing Rose knew for sure about Jack. When he made a promise, he always kept it.

* * *

 

The next two weeks flew by for Jack and Rose. Jack had made it his mission to show Rose the real New York City, the one she had missed when she had visited with her mother and Cal. They visited central park, the statue of liberty, you name it, they went there. Finally on the second week, Jack purchased tickets for their train trip to Chippewa Falls Wisconsin, leaving the very day their reservations at the hotel Molly had set them up in ended.

It was the day before they were due to leave that something very important occurred to Jack, something that he wanted to rectify immediately, before they even set foot in Chippewa Falls. He and Rose were not married yet. To take her to Chippewa Falls as just his lover or fiancée even would probably cause a scandal that his family didn't need and would put an unfair bad name on Rose. He didn't even want to think of what all the gossiping biddies in that town would say about his Rose.  It would anger him and then they never will set foot into his home town. No, he needed to make sure that Rose's reputation remained respectable. She may have left the high class life behind, but some rules were still universal.

He looked over at Rose, who was busy placing the rest of Cal's money and the heart of the ocean into a hand bag she had purchased the day before. She was so beautiful and obviously of a higher station than him. He had to wonder how he had gotten so lucky to gain her love. She smiled when she caught him staring at her.

"I remember the first time I caught you staring at me," She smiled, zipping up her bag.

He blinked. "You do?"

"I was up in first class and you were in third class and you were the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. I tried not to look at you, but that was kind of impossible."

Jack blushed and laughed. "I remember that. I was thinking of how I'd love to sketch your picture and then Tommy told me that I was more likely to have angels flying out of my ass then get next to the likes of you."

"Well that would be strange, considering that you were an angel yourself.  My guardian angel," Rose smiled.

"Well that explains it then, how we got together," Jack chuckled.

"We got together because you are a loving, caring, talented man," Rose smiled, coming over and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You saved me in every way that a person can be saved, Jack."

"And I'd do it all over again.  Wouldn't change a thing," Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "I love you Rose Dewitt Bukater."

"Rose Dawson now, let's not forget," Rose giggled. "At least as far as the officials on the Carpathia and the hotel people here know."

"Want to make it official?" Good going Jack. So romantic of you to pop the question like this.

"Pardon me?" Rose arched a brow, not even daring to entertain the idea that he could be proposing.

Jack smiled and tucked a red curl behind her ear. "Marry me Rose. Marry me, today, before we even board a train to Chippewa Falls. Become Mrs. Dawson officially.  What do you say?"

Rose didn't know what to say. To be honest, she hadn't really given the thought of marriage much thought. She had just escaped her engagement to Cal and an engagement/marriage to Jack would be quite a different experience. Besides, she loved Jack beyond all reason.  She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, so why not? Why not make it official and become Mrs. Dawson as soon as possible? "I say…I say yes! Yes I'll marry you, Jack!"

"Woohoo!" Jack cheered, lifting Rose off her feet and whirling her around. "You have just made me the happiest man alive!"

Rose giggled. "I can tell.  So when do we do this?"

"Tomorrow before we leave.  I'll arrange everything," Jack kissed her, before letting her go and heading for the door.

"Jack, where are you going?"

"To make the arrangements of course," He winked at her and then blew a kiss. "I'll be back soon. I love you Rose. I'm going to make you a good husband. I promise."

"I have no doubts," Rose smiled happily, watching him leave. She truly was the happiest woman on the earth. She had her freedom, her dignity, and tomorrow she'll be married to the love of her life. This time last month, she had been the most miserable creature, but now she was the happiest that she has ever been and it was all thanks to one Jack Dawson.

* * *

 

The wedding went off without a hitch. Rose and Jack had gotten up an hour earlier than normal and dressed in their nicest clothes. After a nice breakfast, they headed down to the city hall, where the justice of the peace and his wife were waiting. Five minutes later, the vows were made, the papers signed and everything became official. Dawson became Rose's real last name and not just a way to hide from her mother and Cal.

Now they were at the train station, ready to say good-bye to New York and that part of the world and close a chapter of their lives and start a new one. Rose couldn't wait to get away from the East Coast. The further away from Philadelphia, the better. She couldn't wait to put it all behind her, high society, cotillions, galas, and all of that rubbish that had nearly driven her to jump off the back of a ship. Jack on the other hand didn't share Rose's giddiness. He wasn't running away from an unhappy past, but running back towards one…well it wasn't exactly unhappy…but there was a lot of baggage that he was going to have to deal with…baggage that he rather have avoided for the rest of his life…but that was ok. He'll be ok, just as long as he had Rose. He survived a sinking ship and below freezing waters…after that, he could probably survive anything.

"I'm so nervous Jack," Rose confessed as they settled into their seats on the train. "I'm going to meet your family…what if they don't like me?"

"They're going to love you," Jack chuckled, squeezing her hand. "It's not like you're going to meet my Uncle Carl or anything."

"Um…why is that?"

"He has some stupid prejudice against the upper crust. He could spot a rich person, or someone raised up in high society a mile away. For some reason he hates the rich. But not to worry, he doesn't even live in Chippewa Falls and we only ever saw him on holidays. The rest of my family aren't like that. You'll love my mom and I know that you and Janie will get along great."

"How many people are like that Jack? Hate rich people?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess however many people there are that hates the poor," Jack sighed. "It goes both ways I guess. Just remember, not everyone is like that. Just like not everyone in high society hate the poor."

Rose rested her head against Jack's shoulder and frowned. "I'll have to meet him someday, though…with him being your Uncle…"

Jack sighed, wishing that he hadn't brought up his Uncle. He didn't want Rose to be full of nerves when she met his family. "Hey, don't worry about that right now, okay? Besides, I've seen you handle the worse of them. If you can handle Caledon Hockley, Carl Dawson is no problem."

Rose just nodded and brought her lips up to meet his in a small kiss. "I can't wait to meet your twin sister."

Jack just smiled. He couldn't wait for his family to meet Rose either. They were going to love her. Hopefully, things will remain as calm as they are now.


	5. The Chippewa Falls Dawsons Part 1

When they arrived in Chippewa Falls, both Jack and Rose were exhausted and all good moods were gone. All both of them wanted to do was find a real bed and collapse on it. Which is why Jack thought it'd be wise to rent a room for the day, get some sleep, and then head to the Dawson family home. That way, they'd be ready for all the questions that were sure to be asked.

The driver of the car directed them to a newly opened bed and breakfast in town, opened by a school teacher and her husband who had moved to town a year ago. To Jack, it was a perfect solution. This way he didn't have to worry about running into someone that knew him. He and Rose could still have a little bit of anonymity before heading to his family home. Rose insisted on carrying their belongings, while Jack kept an arm around her, not to say that she was his property, but to offer her support if she needed to lean against something, or someone. He could tell just by looking at her that she was exhausted and likely to collapse at any moment.

The bed and breakfast was nearly empty. There was a woman that Jack had never seen before at the front desk and a man in the sitting room, his face hidden by the paper he was reading.

"May I help you?" The woman inquired as the young couple entered the building.

"Yes ma'am. My wife and I just need a room for the evening.  Is there one available?" Jack asked.

Rose couldn't help the smile that automatically curved her lips when Jack called her his wife. Jack's wife. She was Mrs. Jack Dawson. Just the thought of that made her fill with happiness.

The woman smiled, recognizing the look in the redhead's eyes as she looked at the extremely handsome young man.

"Newlyweds?" She asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Rose giggled happily.

"Only newlyweds look at each other the way you look at him," The woman winked and held out her hand. "My name is Lizzie Capshaw. You are?"

"Jack and Rose Dawson," Jack smiled. "It's nice to meet you Lizzie."

"Dawson? Are you related to Janie Dawson?"

"She's my sister to be honest," Jack chuckled.

Lizzie gasped. "Oh of course! She mentioned that she had another brother! She just didn't tell me how handsome he was."

Rose frowned. Was it normal for women to flirt with men they didn't know? She had been raised to believe that young women, at least respectable young women did not flirt with men, especially men that they were not familiar with. Especially not with men who were married. But maybe this was the way things worked out of high class society.

Jack just blushed and laughed. "I'm sure that it probably slipped her mind."

"Well, Janie's brother is beyond welcomed here. In fact, you two do not have to pay. The night is on us."

"Oh we couldn't possibly…"

"Just consider it a wedding gift from a friend of the family," Lizzie winked at Rose when she tried to object to staying for free. "Your room is the first one on the left. Breakfast is at eight."

"Thank you, Lizzie. We really appreciate this," Jack smiled grateful for this recent stroke of luck. So far things were going good. He could only hope that they kept going this way.

Once up in their room, Rose went into the restroom and started filling the tub with water, wanting to wash off the dirt from the road as soon as possible. She wanted to be at her freshest when meeting Jack's family.

Jack stood in the doorway watching her, his eyes unreadable. "I thought for sure that you'd want to sleep first."

"I did too, but then I realized that I was in need of a bath," She looked at him and smiled, her eyes roaming over his body. "Do you want to join me, Mr. Dawson?"

"Is that proper, Mrs. Dawson?"

"Oh it is, proper. I assure you.  More proper than drawing me naked in my stateroom," She winked as she began to undress.

"Oh, that was very proper. Very proper, indeed. Too bad that the drawing is lost.  I would have loved to have hung it up in our room."

"You wouldn't have?"

"Why not? It was my best work," Jack chuckled, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "My most beautiful subject."

Rose felt herself melt in his arms like she always did when he complimented her looks. People were always telling her that she was beautiful, but coming from Jack it meant so much more. Maybe because he was an artist and had an eye for beauty? Or because she knew that he truly loved her, so his compliments were so much more genuine and heart-felt.

"Will you join me?" She asked again, feeling the need to be close to him without the barriers of clothes.

"Sure, if you like."

"I like," Rose giggled, starting to unbutton his shirt.

Jack laughed. "You're in a hurry. Is this proper behavior for a well brought up first class girl?"

"No. I guess it's good that I'm no longer a first class girl, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is," Jack grinned as Rose finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off of his shoulders.

He bit his bottom lip as he began working on undoing the fastenings on her bra.

When both of them are finally undressed, Jack stepped into the tub first. Rose slipped in after. She sighed in contentment when Jack pulled her up against his body. He was so…solid…so real.  she couldn't think of a better place to be other than in his arms.

"I love you Jack," She smiled, closing her eyes as she let her head rest against his shoulder.

Those three words from Rose never failed to bring a smile to Jack's face. They were like music to his ears. When he had first seen Rose on that first class deck on Titanic, he hadn't dared to dream that he would ever have a chance to win her heart, to be her husband, to spend his life with her, so the fact that she was with him now, wearing his ring, with his last name…it amazed him each and every time he thought about it.

"I love you too Rose."

"I know that you have your reasons for not wanting to come back here, but you brought me here anyway because I wanted to meet your family, to be closer to you somehow…and I appreciate it Jack."

"Rose…"

"Let me finish," She looked up into his eyes, so warm and full of love and compassion. "I don't know what happened here, or why you left or what may happen tomorrow when we head to your parent's house, but I do know this. I'm never leaving your side for a second and I'm always going to be on your side. It's you and me Jack.  Always and forever. No matter what."

Jack could only smile in response, so speechless and full of love for the woman in his arms. He was so full of love for her, all he could do in response was lean down and claim her lips in a kiss that declared all that he felt for her. His appreciation, gratitude, and above all else, his undying love.

* * *

 

The next morning found Jack and Rose in bed wrapped around each other. Rose blinked as the sun filtered through the window and into her eyes. She moaned, not at all ready to get up and start the day. Especially when she was pressed up against something, warm, firm, and male.

She blushed at that thought. She had never considered herself boy crazy like her friends in finishing school, who were always on about some feature of the male sex. But since she met Jack, it's like she's found a whole new appreciation for the male form and she found perfection in Jack's. He was perfect, in her eyes anyway.

Sighing happily, she reached up to touch the smooth skin of his cheek. She didn't know why Jack was reluctant to return to Chippewa Falls, but she knew that she meant what she had said the night before. She was going to stand by him, no matter what.

"Good morning, Rosebud," Jack smiled upon waking to find Rose again studying him.

"Good morning, Jack," She returned the smile.

"What a beautiful sight to wake up to," He sighed, gently kissing her.

"You're the beautiful sight," Rose blushed. "So what are we doing today?"

Jack's beautiful smile seemed to fade a little, but the clear love and adoration in his eyes remained. "We walk to my parents house."

Rose blinked. Walk? She hadn't expected to walk, which was totally fine by her. She didn't always need a vehicle to transport her from one place or another, she just wondered how long of a walk it was. "How long of a walk?"

"A mile. Maybe two," Jack unwrapped himself from her and stood up from bed, his nude body in full view. Rose felt her breath stop and she licked her lips in an attempt to moisten them.

"Jack, do you think I can learn to draw like you do?" She suddenly asked. She was a little surprised at the question. Never before had she ever thought about making her own art, but being married to Jack, witnessing his male beauty…it's like he was her muse. He had fully inspired her.

"Sure. Why not? You can do anything you put your mind to, Rose," Jack grinned.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. True, it comes easier to some than others, but really anyone can draw pictures. It just takes practice," Jack smiled. "You can do it, Rose. I have faith in you."

Rose looked at Jack, wondering once again if he was real. She looked away as she felt the tears in her eyes, not wanting to alarm him, but it was too late. He already saw.

"Rose, sweetie? What is it? Why are you crying?" He sat back down, his artist fingers wiping away her tears, his eyes searching her face.

"It's just…no one has ever said that to me before, that they have faith in me. People always dismissed whatever dream or aspiration I had, or they'd act like I was an idiot or didn't know what I was talking about. You saw how Cal treated me when I said you were quite the artist. That was an everyday thing for me, Jack. You're the only person who thought my dreams and thoughts matter."

"Oh Rose…"

"Not even my own mother.  She sent me to University to find a good husband, not to reach for some career."

Jack's heart broke for Rose. It confounded him how people like Rose's mother and Cal could treat her the way they had. Rose was a smart, intelligent, adventurous soul who had a fire that burned brighter than any that he had ever seen and it angered him that anyone could take her for granted or talk down to her just because she was a woman. This was one of those times when he was so so so happy to have rescued her from that lifestyle. She would have died in that environment and that would have been almost as tragic as the Titanic sinking.

Jack took her hand his and held it tight, his blue eyes boring into hers. "I promise you Rose, I'm never ever going to treat you like Cal and your mother had and I won't stand for it from anyone else either. Your thoughts, dreams, feelings…they matter. I don't care what anyone has to say."

Rose sniffed and smiled through her tears, touched by Jack's words. "You are the most wonderful man in the world. I don't know how I got so lucky to have met you on Titanic and to have you fall in love with me."

"Maybe some of my luck rubbed off on you when we first saw each other on Titanic," Jack winked.

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe."

"Now, that we've agreed that there's been an exchange of luck by osmosis, let's get dressed so we can get started, alright?"

Rose smiled and nodded in agreement, slipping out of bed to slip on a lavender cotton dress that she had purchased in New York. She hoped that it was appropriate enough for a long walk.

* * *

 

The walk to Jack's family home was a long strange one for Rose. It had all started when she and Jack had left the bed and breakfast, their hands clasped together. She could tell that Jack was apprehensive just by how tightly he held her hand in his. What Rose found strange was that as they passed people, they would stare and whisper. She would even catch phrases like "I can't believe he came back" "Mabel won't be pleased" and the one thing that had really caught her attention…a name…"Cecily". That was the other name that Jack had spoken of in his sleep and the only name that he had yet to explain.

By time they reached the edge of town and were away from people and their whispers and stares, Rose could tell that Jack was more than a little miserable. It made her angry. Her carefree, happy Jack should never have a reason to look so worried. She decided right then and there to do something about it. He had rescued her spirit in so many ways, it was her turn.

"Jack?" She caught his attention.

"Hmm?" Even his voice sounded worried and distracted, like he was a thousand miles away.

"How much further?"

"Not far sweetie. A mile I think.  Are you okay? Your feet aren't hurting you are they? Do you need to stop?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just…bored.  Surely there's something to do while we walk."

"Do you have any ideas?" Jack asked, at a blank.

"I know!" Rose gasped in excitement, her smile wide at the memory. "Let's sing."

Jack stared at her, blinked, then laughed. "What?"

"Let's sing! Let's sing our song, Come Josephine!" Rose grinned. The song brought back happy memories, it was joyful and it would distract Jack until they reached his family home.

Jack laughed. "I don't know Rose.  We're still going to be passing people and my singing voice isn't the best."

"Since when has Jack Dawson ever cared what other people thought? Come on Jack! I'll start!  Oh say let us fly dear…"

At first Jack just stared at her as if she had lost her mind. He took long enough, she was beginning to wonder if he would, but finally "Where, kid?"

Rose grinned happily. "To the sky, dear…"

"Oh, you flying machine! Jump in Miss Josephine!"

"Ship Ahoy!" Rose laughed

"Oh joy! What a feeling!"

"We'll go through the ceiling! Oh high!"

"Look at how we fly through the sky so high!"

"Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes, up she goes! Balance yourself like a bird on a beam and it's up she goes in the air she goes! Up up a little bit higher, oh my the moon is on fire! Come Josephine in my flying machine, and it's up, hold on goodbye!" They sang together.

They continued to sing the song together, ignoring the curious people that they did pass along the way. To outsiders, they looked like a giddy couple of kids singing their favorite song, no cares in the world.

As they approached the Dawson place, they were still singing the song, this time intentionally getting the lyrics wrong and giggling uncontrollably. Rose had been right. Time had flown by and it had distracted them until they had reached their destination.

Jack's singing faded away as they approached the house and his muscle became tense with apprehension. He swallowed as he looked at the house, his eyes cloudy with mixed emotions. "This is it. The house where I grew up and by the look of things…everyone's home."

"That's good, right?" Rose studied him, trying to gauge his emotions.

Jack took a deep breath and nodded. He smiled at Rose and squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Of course."

Jack stared at that door for a couple of minutes, contemplating what had driven him from his family and why it had taken him so long to come back. He had a lot of explaining to do and he didn't know if they would understand. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.  Maybe he should just turn around and take Rose to Santa Monica and leave all this baggage behind him.  Then he thought of his parents, his brother, his twin sister who he missed so much. No. He couldn't disappear forever like that.  Plus, Rose deserved to know his family.  To be accepted into a real family and know the love and warmth of people who sincerely cared about her and he knew that the people inside the house would not let him down on that. He took another deep breath, steeled himself, and knocked on the door.

Suddenly nervous, Rose grabbed his arm tightly. "Jack…what if they don't like me? What if that Uncle you told me about is there?"

Jack chuckled. "They'll love you Rose and don't you worry about him. Like I said, unless things had changed, he doesn't come by until the holidays. Relax, sweetie. They are going to love you."

It was a very pregnant girl a few years older than Jack with brown hair and dark eyes that opened the door. By the surprised look on Jack's face, it was obvious that he didn't know her.

"May I help you?" The girl studied Jack curiously. She didn't know him either it seemed.

Jack frowned, scratching the back of his head. Did he make a wrong turn somewhere? Surely this wasn't the wrong house…was it? "Um…we're looking for the Dawson homestead? I thought this was it…but…"

"Jolene, who is that at the door? Invite them in or close the door, you're letting the flies in," A man about an inch taller than Jack with the same blond hair and blue eyes appeared behind the girl and stopped as he set eyes on the young man at the door. "Holy hell…you came back."

Jack's smile was just as nervous as it was at the first class dinner on Titanic. "I did."

"Richie, you know these people?" The girl looked at the man at the door, confused.

"Yeah. He's my baby brother, Jack Dawson. You remember. Janie's twin who left and never came back," the man explained, his shocked eyes not moving away from Jack. It was like he was looking at a ghost. "And he obviously grew up from the last time I saw him."

"Oh my goodness, how rude of me to not invite you in," the girl stammered, about to move aside when another voice came from inside, heading their way.

"Why are you two holding the door open like that? Either…," a blonde girl that was exactly Jack's age and shared his good looks appeared next to Jack's brother. Her blue eyes grew wide when she saw Jack. With a cry, she pushed the other girl aside and was in Jack's arms, hugging him tightly. "Jack! Oh my god! Jack you came back! I knew you would!"

Rose stood by and watched the happy reunion with a full heart. She couldn't imagine why Jack was so nervous. So far, his family was welcoming him back with open arms. Especially the girl who must be his sister, who was just as lovely as her brother it seemed.

"Don't just stand out here. Come in! Come in! Mom and Dad are going to flip when they see that you're back!" the girl grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him inside. Jack immediately grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her inside as well.

"Where have you been all of this time, Jack?" Richie asked.

"Everywhere.  California…Europe…New York," Jack made his answers careful. There were some things that he wasn't ready to talk about, even though he knew there would be no choice. Answers to questions such as how did someone as poor as Jack end up with a high society girl like Rose. He glanced at his nervous,  yet beautiful wife and again marveled that she chose a life with him over Cal's millions. He pulled her closer to his side, raising her hand to his lips in a reassuring kiss.

"And who's this?" The girl known as Janie Dawson asked, finally noticing the redhead by her brother's side and the way they looked at each other.

Jack opened his mouth to answer when there was a startled gasp from the stairs. Rose looked to see a middle aged couple, both resembling Jack in some way.

Jack squeezed Rose's hand as he found himself in front of his parents. "Hi mom and dad.  Long time no see, huh?"

Jack's mother seemed to not be able to speak, but the tears in her eyes and the way she hugged Jack tightly, as if she would never let go again, said it all.

"Are you home for good?" The man, Jack's father obviously, asked.

"For however long you'll have me…I can't keep on the way I was going anymore,"Jack sheepishly smiled, thinking of Rose and the life he wanted to give her, which meant settling down somewhere.

"Well then, in that case, welcome home son," Mr. Dawson walked up and embraced Jack in a warm hug that spoke of how much he was missed.

"Okay, now all of that has been said, can we please learn who Jack's friend here is?" Janie demanded impatiently. "Or do I have to make up a back story for her?"

"Rose, know this. I am the artist and my twin here is quite the writer. Fascinating, huh?" Jack chuckled. "Mom, dad,everyone…," He wrapped an arm around Rose's waist and pulled her closer to his side, his blue eyes lovingly gazing on her, full of adoration and love. "May I introduce the love of my life, my soul mate, my muse, and my wife…Rose Dawson."

Rose again felt a thrill at the sound of her name joined with his. The sound of it was so symmetrical…so perfect. Like it was always meant to be.

Everyone seemed to gasp at once and stared at Rose in shock. It was obvious that no one had expected Jack to return with a wife. Janie seemed beside herself with joy. "Are you shitting me? You better not be!"

"Janie, language!" Jack's mother scolded. "My goodness, what Rose must think of us with that kind of language."

Jack chuckled. "I'm not messing with you, Janie. She's my wife. We got married not too long ago," he didn't say before they left for here. He didn't want it to seem like a rushed deal, when in reality it was.  He hadn't even known Rose for that long.  Even though it felt like they had known each other forever. "Rose, this is my twin sister Janice, but we all call her Janie. I told you about her, remember? And this is our older brother Richard, we call him Richie and these are my parents Albert and Irene Dawson."

"You can call us Albert and Irene, dear," His mother smiled, hugging Rose. "Welcome to the family. You'll never know how happy we are to see that Jack has found someone to love and bring home to us."

Rose smiled, feeling both happy and nervous and also curious because there was still a Cecily that she had yet to meet, but so far there was no Cecily here, unless the pregnant girl with Jack's brother was her.

"I don't know who this is though," Jack nodded to the girl.

"That is Jolene, Richie's wife. They got married six or eight months ago. She's from Louisiana," Janie introduced. "Jolene, this is my twin brother Jack. The crazy one that I told you about."

"Hey, I'm not crazy," Jack chuckled. "It's nice to meet you Jolene."

"This calls for a celebration, doesn't it? Mom, why don't we whip up Jack's favorite dinner tonight?" Janie clapped her hands in excitement.

"That is a wonderful idea, but first let us get Jack's room ready. It's going to be a breath of fresh air to have someone sleeping in there again," Irene smiled.

Jack watched his family welcome Rose and him with opened arms. He was relieved and happy that they were glad to see him and accepted his wife with no questions asked (yet), but he had to wonder if they remembered why he had left the way he did and would that happiness change when they did remember.

* * *

 

Everyone was in the living room, wanting to catch up and learn what Jack had been up to for the past five years. There were hardly enough chairs, so Jack had pulled Rose down onto his lap, which she didn't mind. She wasn't as nervous when she was close to him like this. So far everyone was lovely, but this was still meeting the parents and things could turn around that they didn't like her after all.

"While in New York, we brought presents," Jack chuckled, motioning for Rose to pull over the bags that they had brought with them. "Well actually, Rose did the shopping. I wasn't feeling that well that day…"

Rose looked away, trying not to think of the first few days in New York.  It had taken Jack so long to recover.  Again, she thanked god for Molly's intervention. If Molly hadn't stepped in, she'd be here explaining to these people how their son had died, not here celebrating his return home.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack quietly questioned, noticing the look on Rose's face.

She forced a smile and nodded, not wanting to worry him. "Of course. Was just thinking for a minute how scary those first few days were.  I had almost lost…"

"You didn't. I'm fine," Jack squeezed her hand assuredly

Janie Dawson watched her brother and Rose closely. There was a sadness to them.  A sadness that made especially Rose cling to Jack, as if she was away from him, he'd disappear. She couldn't help but wonder what the story was behind her brother meeting his wife. Oh she was sure that he'll tell her eventually, they always told each other everything, but it drove her crazy not knowing right away.

"Janie, Rose brought this for you. She said it's all the rage among the young women of today," Jack handed her a sweet smelling pink box, bringing her thoughts away from what their story must be to what was actually going on.

Janie accepted the gift and gasped when she opened it. "Oh my god, this is the brand new fragrance! Not even Cecily Baker has this!" She stared at the bottle of perfume in delight, missing the curiosity in Rose's eyes and the small frown that appeared on Jack's face at the mention of the name.

"Well good to know that my little sis will be the first in Chippewa Falls to wear it," Richie chuckled, not missing Jack's reaction, yet wanting to draw attention away from it. "So Jack, what else did you guys bring us?"

Jack gave his brother a grateful smile as he began to empty out the rest of the bags. "Plenty! Everyone take something."

Jack and Rose watched as the family went over the gifts, laughing and smiling and really just happy to have their family complete at last.

Rose rested her head on Jack's shoulder when she remembered the special package she had for Jack especially. "Jack, I almost forgot.  I picked up something special for you while we were in New York."

"You did?" Jack asked, surprised. He hadn't expected her to buy him anything but those shirts and trousers she had brought.

Rose pulled over the bag from the art store she had gone to and handed it to Jack. "Of course I did.  Consider it my wedding gift to you."

Everyone grew silent as they watched Jack pull the portfolio and art supplies out of the bag. His eyes grew wide at the leather bound portfolio. It was a even better one than the one he had lost. "Rose…this is…this is…it must have cost…"

"It was worth it. I know you hated losing the other one and…well talent like yours, it deserves the best. Now you can draw me like one of your French girls again."

"Your French girls, Jack?" Janie arched an eyebrow. She was growing more and more curious about her brother's travels.

"Yeah…I was in Paris France and I drew girls," Jack quickly explained, not wanting his parents to know about the nude drawings he did. They would be mortified.

"Paris France? Jack, how in the world…?" Richie stared at his brother, who just laughed.

"You'd be surprised how far you can get in this world by working on tramp steamers and doing odd jobs," He turned his attention back to Rose, overcome with love and adoration for this woman. "Thank you. Coming from you makes this even more special than the one I lost.  You gave it to me…I'll treasure it always."

Rose smiled and gently touched his face. "Just like I treasure you…"

Janie Dawson smiled as she watched the newlyweds. Yeah, there was a sense of sadness, but there was also love and devotion between them. She had always wanted someone to look at her brother the way Rose was looking at him and she was glad that he had found it, especially with someone that was not Cecily Baker.

* * *

 

Rose and Jack had disappeared up into what would be their room while Janie, Jolene, and Irene prepared dinner.

"So, what do you think of Rose?" Irene asked, taking out the pots and pans.

"She's a swell. Don't get me wrong, she's nice and everything but she's still a swell," Jolene spoke up first. "She doesn't really dress it, but the proper language, the proper posture all speaks of those finishing schools the rich girls back home went to. I wonder how Jack and her got together. Rich girls marry rich boys, not penniless wanderers."

"Well I like her. She's gorgeous, friendly, and the way she looks at Jack…it reminds me of how you look at dad, mom. Like he's her whole world. I definitely like her better than Cecily. It's just…I don't know…did either of you notice it or is it just me? " Janie looked at her mother.

"What sweetie?"

"There's an air of sadness about them.  Like something awful had happened to them and it's hanging over their heads like a cloud or something."

"Maybe it's Jack worrying about the Cecily incident.  We know that's why he stayed away so long and Rose is probably the reason he came back."

"No, it's not Cecily. The sadness affects her too.  I wonder what happened to cause it."

"And what of Rose's family. I doubt that her folks were too keen on her marrying Jack," Jolene took the milk out of the refrigerator.

Irene sighed. "There are so many questions, perhaps too many. I'm just glad that Jack is home where he belongs and hopefully, the fact that he's married will keep the Baker's off our case."

"It's going to be an interesting dinner," Jolene chuckled.

"Dinner? It's going to be an interesting picnic this weekend. Everyone will know that Jack has come home and that he's not unattached," Janie giggled. "Nand not to mention, you all will finally get to meet Thomas."

"What is it with you and Jack? Getting involved with swells?" Jolene laughed.

"What can I say about me and my brother? We aim high," Janie giggled.

Irene just rolled her eyes at her daughter and daughter in law's teasing. She hoped that Rose will fit in with them as well and she'll have three daughters to look after. She did wonder where the girl came from, but she trusted her son. He would never get involved with a girl that wasn't worthy of him and so far this Rose seemed more than worthy.


	6. The Chippewa Falls Dawsons Part 2

Rose woke up from her nap to find Jack sitting in a nearby chair, sketching away in his new portfolio. She didn't say anything at first as she took in the sight of him concentrating on the picture he was creating. He probably didn't even realize that she was awake. It was the knock at the door that brought him out of the zone that he was in.

"Jack! Rose! Supper!" Janie called through the door.

"We'll be right there!" Jack closed his portfolio and smiled at Rose, who he knew had been awake for quite a while, just looking at him. "Ready for part two of meet the family?"

Rose giggled. "I guess I am," She sat up and stretched her muscles and looked around the room. It wasn't as big as her room in Philadelphia, but to her it was perfect. Just enough room for herself and Jack.

"How do you like the accommodations so far? I know it's nothing like your stateroom on Titanic or the hotel room that Molly had set us up in."

"I love it Jack. I love all of it.  The house, the room, your family…there's so much warmth in this house."

"So you like this better than the luxurious mansion you used to live in?" Jack grinned, already knowing the answer.

"Of course! My mother's house, or rather museum, it was a horrible place for a child to grow up. Don't touch anything. Don't wear shoes in this room, don't play outside, you'll get muddy. That's unladylike Rose," Rose sighed, standing up from the bed, shuddering from the memory. "I'll die before I let our children know that kind of pain."

His heart aching for her, Jack held his arms out. "Come here Rose."

She went into his embrace and pressed her face against his chest and inhaled his scent. Soap and charcoal.

"Our children will grow up in a house full of warmth and love. I promise you that."

"I know," Rose smiled, feeling more loved and safe than she had ever felt in her life. "Everything about you and your family is the opposite of the world I came from Jack. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you."

"But you did," Jack chuckled. He pulled away to look into her eyes. "I may not be able to give you all the riches that Cal gave you, but I will give you what he never did."

"Jack, I never wanted Cal's riches.  I just wanted freedom and love. You definitely give me both. I just hope that I can be the kind of wife that you deserve."

Jack was surprised at that statement. What did she mean the kind of wife he deserved? She was way more than he could ever deserve. "Rose…"

"Jack come on!" Janie called again, this time from the first floor.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "We're being summoned."

Rose just smiled. "Lead the way, Mr. Dawson."

* * *

 

The family was already seated and everything was already out on the table. Rose swallowed back her nervousness. In her old life, servants served the dinner. In this new life, it was quite different. She just hoped that she didn't make a fool out of herself.

"Rose! Come sit with us!" Janie waved, patting the seat between herself and Jolene.

"What are you planning to do, Janie? Interrogate my wife?" Jack arched a brow, suspicious of what his twin was up to.

Janie just rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I just want to get to know my sister in law better, especially since she's married to my twin brother."

"It's okay, Jack. I don't mind," Rose giggled, giving Jack a quick kiss on the cheek before taking her seat.

Jack gave his sister a stern look before sitting down. Janie just giggled and scooted closer to the table.

"Okay, Rose. First thing we Dawson's do is say grace. I don't know if Jack kept that up, but it's like a tradition when we're all together."

Rose tried to remember if her father had ever said grace when he was alive. She knew that her mother hadn't. The thought of thanking a higher power for their good fortune was inconceivable to Ruth Dewitt Bukater.

Pushing thoughts of her old life away, Rose bowed her head as Albert Dawson said grace.

"Lord, we come before you to not only thank you for the food set before us, but also of the safe return of our son Jack and the addition to our family of his wife Rose. May their marriage be long and full of happiness. Amen," Albert finished.

"We made Jack's favorite meal today," Janie picked up her fork. "Spaghetti and meat sauce and mom's homemade garlic bread with pecan pie for dessert."

"Mom's garlic bread? Are you serious?" Jack's eyes widen in delight, making him look extra adorable to Rose. "I haven't had that in so long!"

"I'll have to give Rose the recipe sometime," Irene smiled at her son. "That way you won't have to go without for so long again."

Rose paled a little at this. She had no idea how to cook! What if it was expected of her? What if Jack expected it? What if she burned everything? Jack won't want her anymore!

Janie interrupted Rose's inner panic attack. "So Rose, where are you from? Everything about you kind of says rich girl."

"Janie!" Jack glared at his sister. He was on the edge of being furious with her. He hoped that she hadn't picked up any of their Uncle's stupid beliefs.

"What? I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. I'm kind of being courted by a well to do guy myself. I'm just making an observation about where Rose came from. Geez, you'd think I was Uncle Carl with the way you're reacting, Jack."

"That Thomas Bradshaw…I still don't know about him Janie," Albert dipped some spaghetti onto his plate and passed the bowl to his wife.

"Oh daddy, please. It's bad enough that Thomas has to deal with stuck up assholes like the Baker's and their allergy to "new money". He's a good guy who just happened to know how to make money. It's not his fault that he wasn't born into it and he shouldn't be demonized for having it at all. Anyway, enough about me. I want to get to know Rose," Janie turned to her sister in law. "So where are you from and how did Jack convince you to marry him?"

"I'm from Philadelphia and Jack," She looked over at her husband and their eyes met and she just melted inside. "He didn't have to convince me to do anything.  I can't imagine Jack needing to convince anyone of anything."

"It was a mixture of the Dawson charm with the Dawson luck. Rose just couldn't resist me," Jack winked teasingly.

"Pardon me, Mr. Dawson? I didn't just fall under your spell and did everything you wanted," She remembered the scene on the gym on Titanic, when Jack tried to convince her not to marry Cal and how she had forced herself to walk away from him. Luckily, she came to her senses and changed her mind.

"What were your parents reaction to you and Jack?" Jolene was curious.

Rose sighed. She had no idea what to say and not to say. She was by no means ready to talk about Titanic, but she didn't want to lie to her new family either. She looked at Jack again, who was eagerly eating his food. God, he was so adorable.

"My father died a few years ago so he didn't have a response, even though I think he would have liked Jack. They were a lot alike. Which is probably one of the reasons my mother didn't like him.  She wasn't at all happy. But she realized that her opinion just didn't matter and wasn't really a problem."

"Did she disown you? That's what Cecily's mother…," Janie began before catching the glare that Jack sent her. "Um that's what a lot of high class mother's would do."

Cecily again. Rose looked at Jack, who was glaring at his sister and wondered who this Cecily was to Jack and why he didn't want to talk about her. "Rather, I disowned her.  Jack and I just walked away from the situation and got married and I haven't regretted a thing since."

"Rose is rather headstrong.  When she wants something, she doesn't let anything stand in her way," Jack smiled.

"Where did you two meet anyway and how?" Richie asked, also curious about Jack's new wife.

Again, what to say and what not to say…

"We met on a ship. I was first class and he was steerage. I was…well it was stupid really," She couldn't tell them that she was trying to jump off the back of a ship. What would they think of her?

"She was leaning far over to have a look at the propellers and she slipped, almost going overboard. Good thing I was walking by and caught her and pulled her back over. After that…," Jack stepped in.

"It was not love at first sight. He was rude, and uncouth, and presumptuous…"

"That sounds like Jack," Janie snorted.

"Hey!" Jack frowned. "My oh so loving twin. She's just saying that because I asked her a simple question and she got mad and tried to order me back to steerage, that is until she saw my drawings."

"Your son is so talented, Mrs. Dawson.  He sees people."

Irene smiled, already charmed by Rose who was obviously head over heels for her son. "Call me Irene, dear."

Rose blushed. "Okay…Irene."

"Anyway, we got to know one another and fell in love and got married."

"Sounds like Jack was a hero," Richie stated, sensing that there was more to the story than that, but knowing that pushing it wasn't a good idea.

Rose looked at Jack, her eyes were serious. "He was.  He is.  Jack saved me, in every way a person can be saved."

Jack eyes also conveyed the emotions of what they had gone through. "You weren't the only one saved, sweetie.  You saved me as well."

Looking at Jack and Rose, the Dawsons agreed that indeed, Rose probably did save Jack. She gave him a love that was denied to him before he had left.  She had opened his heart again. Little did they know that Rose had saved a lot more than Jack's heart, but they did know that there was more to the story of when Rose met Jack and they hoped that sooner or later the couple would share the full story with them.

"Rose, try my mom's garlic bread! You are going to love it," Jack held the basket full of garlic bread out to her.

Smiling, Rose took some bread and bit into it. She closed her eyes in bliss-filled happiness as the mixture of garlic and butter melted on her tongue. "oh my…this is divine."

Jack smiled, enjoying the sight of Rose enjoying his mother's cooking. It was another new level that he had introduced Rose to.

"I'll give you the recipe, Rose," Irene blushed, pleased with Rose's reaction.

Rose again felt some panic rise up in her about the idea of cooking. She didn't even know how to boil water.  How embarrassing…

"You do know how to cook, don't you Rose?" Jolene questioned, doubting that the girl did. High society girls were never ones to learn about navigating a kitchen. At least not the ones that she had met.

Rose just shook her head embarrassed. "I never had the chance to learn. One time, before he had died, my father was going to have our cook show me how to make my favorite cookies," her voice became a bit tinged with anger. She couldn't help being angry with her mother. "But mother had put a stop to that right away."

"No worries, we'll teach you! It's easy, trust me," Janie grinned.

"Really?"

"Of course! You're family and we're not going to leave you hanging," Janie giggled, bringing a smile to Jack, who watched Rose blink back happy tears. It seemed that coming home had been a good idea. Rose was finding the love and acceptance of a family that she should have had all along.

* * *

 

After dinner, the Dawson family gathered into the sitting room. Jack sat on the floor and pulled Rose down between his legs and pulled her up against his chest, wrapping a secure arm around her. Jolene read to the family from her favorite book . It was a Dawson tradition that Jack had missed and now to have it with Rose in his arms. It was nice. He smiled as she leaned her head back against his shoulder and let her body meld into his, warm and safe, the freezing waters of the Atlantic far far away.

After an hour had passed, Jack noticed how much heavier Rose was and chuckled to notice that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Being as careful as can be, he gathered her up into his arms and got to his feet, ready to carry her to bed.

"Is she okay?" Albert asked, touched by how gentle his son was with the young lady

"She's just exhausted. It's been a long couple of weeks," Jack explained. "I'll be back."

He turned away from his father and carried Rose upstairs to what was their room. He laid her down on the bed they would share and covered her up with blankets when she shivered a little.

"Jack?" her eyes opened half way and her voice was full of sleep.

"Shhh sweetie. Just brought you up to bed. Go to sleep."

"Cal…mother…"

"They're not here. You're safe. You can relax now.  I'll just be downstairs," he leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. "It's okay now, Rose. I promise."

He stayed there until she fell back into a deep sleep. He kissed her one more time before he went back downstairs. Not in the mood to rejoin everyone in the living room, he went outside and took a seat on the porch and took a deep breath.

He knew he should go back in with everyone, but right now everything felt so overwhelming and he just needed a few minutes to himself. Really, this was the first time that he had just stopped and let everything that has happened to him since the Titanic had hit the iceberg sink in. The terror, the grief…now that Rose was safely asleep upstairs, surrounded by his family, he could finally just let it all wash over him.

He sat down on the porch steps and took out a cigarette he had managed to bum off of a fellow train passenger and lit it, needing the nicotine to soothe his nerves some. Fabrizio would have loved it here in Chippewa Falls. He would have loved it here with his family as well and he knew the others would have been just as welcoming as they had been with Rose.

He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the tears threaten to spill. "I'm so sorry, Fabrizio.  I'm so sorry.  You didn't even want to get into that poker game, but I made you, just like I made you get on Titanic."

"Jack?" Janie came outside. Everyone had noticed that Jack had never returned and had sent her to see if everything was alright. Only finding a sleeping Rose in their bedroom she came out onto the porch and sure enough, there he was brooding, just like in the Cecily days.

Jack quickly wiped away his tears and turned to look at his sister, forcing a smile. "Hey. What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you. Everyone was wondering where you had disappeared off to and of course they sent me since I have the twin radar and all," Janie sat beside him and teasingly nudged his arm. "God, I've missed you."

Jack's smile was sad. "I missed you too, little sis."

"Hey, only by two minutes!" Janie chuckled. "I like her, by the way. She's high class and fancy free, and high society, but she's different somehow."

Jack grinned. "She has this fire and determination that I've never seen before.  She's the most amazing woman that I've ever known."

"She's definitely no Cecily, speaking of which…have you seen her or any of the Bakers on the way here?"

Jack shook his head no. "I take that they're still around from how you've talked about them."

"Yeah. They're around on their high horses with their noses stuck up in the air. Great taste you had there Jack."

"Hey, I was fifteen. Have you talked to Cecily since then? Did she even explain…ugh, never mind. It doesn't matter. I'm glad that things went the way they did. If they hadn't, I wouldn't have met Rose and she's worth ten of Cecily," He didn't mean to sound bitter, but just hearing her name brought back the hurt he had felt.

"Does Rose know about her?"

"No. I'm going to tell her…someday…I just can't right now."

"Well if the Baker's try to make trouble again, that someday might be soon," Jacqueline sighed, hoping that the Baker's would just leave their family alone. "So…since we are twins and all and tell each other everything, how about sharing the rest of the story of how you and Rose met up with me?"

"I…"

"Don't try to say that you have. This is me. Your female half. I know when you're holding back and you were holding back at dinner. Where did you and Rose meet? What really happened to you? Why is there a aura of tragedy surrounding you both?"

Jack got up, feeling cornered and a little panicked. He wasn't ready for this, he just wasn't! "I…I can't Janie, not right now…it's too…I just can't and don't go asking Rose either!"

"Jack…"

"Drop it, Janie. That's all I'm going to say right now. I'll tell you someday probably…I just can't right now."

Janie sighed, feeling frustrated. What was it with Jack? Why didn't he trust her? "Fine. I'll let it drop for now. But you two can't hide the truth forever."

"I know."

Janie sighed again, knowing that the conversation was over where Jack and Rose's meeting each other was concerned. She wished that Jack felt comfortable enough to confide in her like he used to. The fact that he no longer did…well it hurt.

Seeing the hurt in his sister's eyes, he took her hand. "It's not that I don't want to or don't trust you.  I do trust you, but I'm still processing everything and it's just too much emotionally right now."

"Fuck Jack…what happened to you out there?"

"A lot, Janie. A lot."

* * *


	7. A Small Town Gathering

Rose woke up with her back pressed to Jack's chest. She sighed and just laid there, relishing his closeness. Yesterday had been exhausting, walking to Jack's parent's house and then meeting the family. Today was bound to be easier. Introductions have been made, so the stress of having to introduce herself was over. Now it was all about getting to know her new family and becoming a part of the unit somehow. She didn't know how though. Everyone seemed to have a place and had something to contribute. What could she contribute? What skill did she possess that she could add to the house instead of having to be taught everything?

Sighing, she sat up in bed and looked around the semi-dark room and her stomach growled as the smell of eggs and bacon drifted up to her. It was the most delicious smell ever. Not able to help herself, she slipped on a white cotton dress that reminded her of the dress she wore during the sinking of Titanic and drifted down to the kitchen, where Irene Dawson was cooking breakfast. A fresh pot of coffee was already set out and the woman herself was at the stove cooking.

"Good morning, Rose," Irene greeted her new daughter in law, inwardly marveling at how lovely the girl was. She just hoped that she was truly able to make Jack happy and give him the family he had hoped to have had with Cecily Baker. She still remembered that conversation she had with her son five years ago.

" _Not to worry mom. Cecily is going to stand up to her mother and then we're going to get married and have lots of babies and be like you and dad"_

"Good morning Mrs. Daw…I mean Irene," Rose caught herself, having a hard time dropping her first class upbringing and calling the woman by her first name.

"You're up early, dear," Irene smiled, pushing all thoughts of the past to the back of her mind for later contemplation.

"I couldn't possibly sleep any longer," Rose smiled. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, I was thinking some fruit salad would be nice to go with breakfast. All you have to do is slice fruit and put it in a bowl. You wouldn't mind would you?"

Rose's eyes lit up. That was actually something she could do! "I don't mind at all."

Irene smiled, seeing how happy Rose was at making something. "There's a huge bowl in the cupboard and a cutting knife in the drawer. The fruit is in the icebox."

Rose immediately got to work gathering what she needed and started slicing the fruit and tossing it in the bowl. "Is this all I need to do?

"For now. I usually sprinkle some sugar and stir it together after it's finished," Irene smiled and winked at her daughter in law. "Jack loves it."

Rose felt a thrill at the thought of successfully preparing a dish that Jack loved. Really, she felt a thrill at just the mention of Jack. She couldn't believe how she had lucked out.  She had gone from a high society girl unhappily engaged to the son of one of the wealthiest men in the country, to a penniless wife married to one of the most striking men in the country.

"Rose, you're awake already?" Janie and Jolene enter the kitchen, both women surprised to find Rose up and cutting fruit.

"I couldn't sleep any longer," Rose smiled in greeting.

"So I put her to work," Irene winked. "Janie, why don't you squeeze some fresh orange juice and Jolene, take the morning off dear. Concentrate on that baby you're carrying."

"Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" Rose asked as Jolene took a seat and began peeling an orange.

"A boy. One that looks like Richie," Jolene giggled. "How about you Rose? When are you and Jack going to have a baby and what would you want it to be?"

Rose blushed. She really hadn't thought about babies yet. She was still getting used to being married to a man that she actually loved. But now that it was brought up, she had a vivid picture of a little girl with blond ringlets and pretty blue eyes and her father's smile;

"A girl with Jack's looks and her name would be Josephine, after our favorite song,"

Rose sighed, feeling the longing for the child deep in her heart. She knew that now wasn't the right time to start a family with Jack. They were just married, living with his parents and still had a lot of baggage to sort through, but knowing that didn't stop her from wanting Josephine to be real.

"There you are,"Jack appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Wasn't expecting to wake up alone."

"Sorry, sweetie. I just couldn't sleep anymore and it would be creepy of me to just lay there staring at you as you sleep. So I came down and I'm making fruit salad," Rose grinned, feeling proud of herself.

"I'm so proud of you Rosie," Jack stood behind her and kissed the top of her head.

"You two arrived just in time. Today is the annual town picnic. Everyone is going to be there, so you can just announce your return there," Janie said, smiling happily. She couldn't wait for Jack to meet Thomas and for Cecily to meet Rose and realize that she no longer has a chance with her handsome brother.

"I'm taking my jambalaya," Jolene chuckled.

Jack frowned. He had forgotten all about the annual town picnic. He didn't know if he was ready for such a public event, especially with the sinking being on everyone's minds, but then again he and Rose could do with some fun. They haven't really had any since Titanic and it would be a convenient way to introduce Rose. Of course the Bakers would be there, which meant Cecily would be there, but he was going to have to deal with that part of his past sooner or later anyway.

"What do you say Rose? Do you want to go? We can just hang here if you want?" A part of him hoped that she would decline going to the picnic, giving him an out, but of course, wanting to know everything about her new husband and life here in Chippewa Falls in general, Rose was all for it.

"It sounds lovely, I'd love to go," Rose smiled happily. She's never been to a town picnic before, it was a new experience for her.

"Well I guess that settles it. Count me and Rose in," Jack forced a smile, running his fingers through Rose's curls. "It should be interesting."

"Everyone is going to love Rose, don't you worry," Janie winked, getting to her feet. "I guess I better set the table for breakfast so we can eat before Jolene and I get started on that dish she wants to make."

Jack quietly took his sister's spot as she went about gathering the plates. Rose noticed that he didn't look exactly thrilled. "Jack, if you don't want to go, it's okay."

"No, we'll go. Some small town fun will do us some good, yeah?" Jack smiled, pushing his uneasiness away. He wanted this to be good for Rose and it wouldn't be if he kept brooding.

"Of course it will and all your old friends are going to be so happy to see you back," Irene took the eggs and bacon off the stove. "This is also a chance for Rose to make some new friends as well."

It's also a chance for him to see Cecily again after all these years, and he wasn't exactly sure what his reaction would be. He no longer was in love with her, that was for sure, not after experiencing the real thing with Rose, but it still stung, her betrayal did and the results of his relationship with her…it made him angry.

"Mom…do the Baker's still have the deed to this house?" Jack went ahead and asked, wanting to get an idea of what he could expect from this moment on.

"Oh Jack, don't you worry about that. That's something your father and I have worked out," Irene patted her son's shoulder before carrying a platter of eggs into the dining room.

"Someone else owns the deed to your parent's house?" Rose frowned. This is the first that she has ever heard of such a thing.

"It's a long story," Jack sighed, wishing that he hadn't brought it up. "Mom's right. Let's not think about that right now. Right now, we have a whole day of fun to look forward to…"

Rose wasn't fooled. She can now tell when Jack was avoiding talking about a subject in front of her, but she'll let it slide this time, not wanting to bring everyone down.

* * *

 

Jack had his portfolio in one hand and Rose's hand in his other. The Dawsons have arrived at the park where the picnic was to take place and they all stuck together in a tight knit group. This was not lost on the citizens of Chippewa Falls, especially when they saw that the youngest Dawson son had returned with a pretty girl on his arm. Everyone couldn't help but whisper and stare, wondering where Jack had gotten off to for so long and who the pretty red head with him was.

Rose looked around with wide green eyes. The park where the picnic was set to happen was full of people and picnic tables. There was a stage near the back where a band was sitting up and a space in front of the stage left clear for people to dance. She spotted Lizzie Capshaw and her husband not too far away. Spotting Rose, the woman smiled and waved. Happy to know someone, Rose waved back.

"You know Lizzie?" Janie asked.

"Jack and I stayed the night at her bed and breakfast the evening we got into town. We were so tired, we had no choice but to stop and get some sleep," Rose explained. "She was nice. She had even let us stay for free."

"So we weren't your first stop?" Janie frowned at her twin, a little hurt.

"We arrived late and we were exhausted. It was better to spend the night at a bed and breakfast and have plenty of energy to answer questions the next day. You would have been extra frustrated if we came home the minute we got back. We would have fallen asleep on ya," Jack chuckled, hoping that he gave a good enough explanation.

"They're here now. That's good enough for me," Albert nodded, seeing the sense in his son's reasoning.

"Janie, why don't you take Jack and Rose around to mingle. Reintroduce your brother and introduce Rose to everyone," Irene suggested, wanting to get that part out of the way before the Baker's arrived.

Janie just nodded and tugged on Jack's arm. "Come you two. Everyone awaits."

Jack wasn't really in the mood to mingle and mix, but he figured it was best for Rose to go along with his mother's suggestion. So keeping a tight hold of Rose's hand and following his sister, Jack reacquainted himself with the town of Chippewa Falls.

Rose just stayed close to Jack feeling nervous and out of place. She was a stranger in a strange land and the way people looked at her made her feel even more on display. Jack's arm wrapping around her waist made her feel a little better. It reminded her that she wasn't alone. That as long as she had Jack, she'll be alright.

"Matthew Abrams!" Janie greeted, pulling Jack and Rose over to a man with brown hair and curious green eyes. He looked at Janie curiously, but his eye grew round with surprised happiness when he sat eyes on Jack.

"Jack Dawson?! Is that you?!" The young man strolled up and looked Jack over, his hands on his hips. "Why look at you, all grown up now! Where have you been for the past five years, man?"

Jack smiled, instantly recognizing what had once been his very best friend in the world. Back in the day, Matthew had been his partner in crime. They had done everything together, including getting in trouble. It had hurt to have left town without telling his friend good-bye. Seeing him now, a handsome grown man, it just brought back a ton of good memories.

He laughed and hugged his friend, all misgivings on coming to the picnic fading away. "Everywhere, from California to England. How in the hell have you been?!"

"Bored to death since you left without even a good-bye," Matthew huffed, teasingly. Of course, he knew why Jack had left in such a hurry, really the whole town did. No one really blamed him for it.

"Sorry, man…I…"

"Hey, no need to explain. I know why. I understand. I'm just glad that you decided to come home after all. Your friends have missed you," Matthew gave Jack's shoulder a friendly squeeze. His eyes widened as they landed on Rose, who watched the scene curiously. "And may I ask who this lovely vision is? And how did she get attached to your poor ass."

Jack rolled his eyes at the last part and pulled Rose to his side. "Meet the best thing that's ever happened to me, Rose Dawson."

"She certainly is. She's gorgeous Jack. Nice to meet you, I'm Jack's old friend Matthew."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rose accepted his offered hand.

Matthew's eyebrows arched in surprise and he looked at Janie, who just looked pleased as punch.

"Where's Amanda? I want her to meet Rose."

"Amanda!" Matthew yelled, making Rose wince, not having expecting to yell so loudly.

"What is it!" A young woman around Jack and Matthew's age with red hair and brown eyes answered, heading in their direction, not looking too happy. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Jack. "Why I'll be…is that who I think it is?"

"What do you think?" Matthew laughed.

The girl squealed with delight and threw her arms around Jack. "You're back at last!"

Jack laughed and hugged the girl back. "I know, it's about time, huh?"

The girl pulled away and playfully punched Jack's arm. "Yes, especially after leaving without a goodbye or nothing! You broke my heart you did! I was sure you'd open your eyes someday and dump Cecily and propose to me instead just for you to leave town."

"She had to settle for me instead," Matthew snorted, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You two got married?"

"I was the maid of honor," Janie grinned.

"Well congratulations to you both," Jack smiled, happy that his two friends had found love with each other. He just regretted that he hadn't been able to attend. So much he had missed in his friend's lives, even though he couldn't regret meeting Fabrizio and Rose as a result.

"Amanda, this is Jack's wife Rose," Matthew introduced.

Amanda's eyes widened in shock when she saw Rose and she blushed, remembering her flirty greeting to Jack. "Hello, excuse my flirting with Jack there. It was all in fun, even though I did have a crush on him back in the day."

"Not that my brother noticed. He wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box back then," Janie chuckled.

"Hey," Jack frowned.

"Not to worry Jack. Your taste has vastly improved," Janie winked at Rose.

Rose smiled, finding that she liked Matthew and Amanda who seemed to share a camaraderie with Jack and his sister. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Does anyone else know that you're back?" Matthew asked, turning his attention back to Jack. "The guys are going to flip."

"The Bakers are going to flip," Amanda chuckled.

"Who are the Bakers?" Rose asked. It seemed that everywhere she turned, she heard something about the Bakers or Cecily and all pertaining to Jack…and Jack…he obviously wasn't talking, so maybe someone else would.

"The Bakers are a family of swells that pretty much owns Chippewa Falls," Amanda answered, but stopped when Jack gave her a glare. She frowned and sighed. "But they're nothing for you to worry about, at least they shouldn't be anyway."

"Enough about the fucking Bakers. I'm sure that Rose want to meet more of Jack's old friends here in town and this picnic is the right place to do so," Matthew grinned, wanting to change the subject. In his opinion, it was bad business to keep things from Rose, but if Jack wanted to keep the past with the Bakers and their daughter from Rose for a little while longer, it wasn't his place to dispute that.

Rose stood by Jack's side, her hand tightly gripped in his as they walked and mingled with old friends from his childhood. The consensus was in. Everyone was happy to see Jack back home where he belonged, along with his beautiful wife who they were still curious about.

Janie had just pulled her brother and his wife away from Matthew and Amanda and some other old friends of Jack's when the Renault town car pulled up. Rose gasped, almost overtaken by a certain memory of a certain town car in the cargo hold of Titanic. Judging by Jack's intense blush, he was remembering as well. It's been a while since they last made love.  Rose wondered when Jack would be in the mood again. The one time on Titanic had been like electricity, rushed, passionate and consuming. She wanted to know what it'd be like actually taking their time. She wanted to show Jack her love when they just had each other to think about, not fiancées, mother's, valets, and sinking ships.

"One of these days Rose, I'm gonna buy you one of those," Jack whispered.

Rose laughed. "No, what you can do is take me to the same stars that you took me to in the cargo hold...tonight."

Jack blushed again. "If the lady wishes…"

Rose stepped closer to him, relishing the heat from his body. "She does," She touched his cheek and stared into those blue eyes, forgetting that they weren't alone. Staring into those eyes, again she saw the little girl Josephine.

Janie cleared her throat, bringing Jack and Rose back from wherever they had disappeared to when they look at each other and nodded towards the Renault. "Jack, there's someone I want you to meet…"

"And that car has something to do with this person?" Jack looked away from Rose, grinning. Richie had informed him that Janie had a suitor…a well to do suitor and Jack couldn't help but be curious.

"Yes. Just be your nice, charming self, okay?"

Seeing that this was important to his sister, Jack just nodded. As much as he liked to tease Janie, he also loved her very much and wanted her to be happy. He didn't resist as his sister grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the Renault where someone, a young man with black hair, was just getting out. For a second the person reminded him of Caledon Hockley, but then he took a closer look and noticed that the man was his own age and lacked the arrogant posture that Hockley always used.

"Thomas!" Janie called out, letting go of Jack's hand and running up to the stranger and throwing her arms around his neck.

The man known as Thomas just laughed and hugged Janie back in a way that spoke that they were more than friends.

"You came after all!" Janie giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Of course I came. I'm not one to let the Baker's scare me off, plus the prettiest girl in town is here, so of course I came," Thomas winked, gently touching Janie's cheek.

Rose had to smile. The way this Thomas was with Janie was the way Jack was with her. Gentle and loving and she was obviously the only girl he even thought of looking at. She laced her fingers through Jack's, happy to see that her sister-in-law was in love.

Jack cleared his throat, feeling rather awkward.

Janie looked over at Jack and blushed. "Thomas, I have someone that I want you to meet. I know that you didn't believe me when I told you that I had a twin brother, a lot nicer than Richie."

Thomas just laughed. "Darling, it's not that I didn't believe you…"

"You didn't believe me. Be honest, it's okay. After all my posturing, I don't blame you and it did take Jack a while to come home, but he did finally. Thomas, I like you to meet my twin brother, Jack. Jack, this is Thomas Bradshaw," Janie pulled Thomas over to Jack and nervously smiled. "I told him that you were the nice brother, so don't disappoint me."

Jack couldn't help himself. "After you interrogated Rose yesterday?"

"Jack!"

Jack laughed and held his hand out to shake Thomas's hand. "Jack Dawson here. Nice to meet ya."

"Hello, Janie's told me a lot about you," Thomas smiled, his eyes showing embarrassment, because he really hadn't believed Janie when she said that she had a twin brother.

"And this is Jack's wife Rose. They're newlyweds," Janie motioned to Rose.

Thomas took her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure. I guess I should say congratulations."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Bradshaw. And thank you. Jack and I are very happy."

"How are you finding Chippewa Falls so far, Mrs. Dawson?" Thomas asked as Janie took his arm, reminding Rose of how she had taken Jack's arm during the first class dinner. He had been the handsomest man there. Even Madeline Astor couldn't stop admiring him.

"I haven't seen much of it so far, but what I have seen it's been lovely and everyone is so friendly and welcoming."

"She hasn't met the Baker's yet," Janie chuckled.

"The longer she doesn't meet those people, the better. Father refused to come because he knew they'll show up."

"Your father should have came. If anyone can go toe to toe with those jerks, it's him," Janie huffed. "After all the pain they've caused…"

"Janie, maybe we should talk about something else," Jack interrupted, not wanting to even think about the Baker's even though it was inevitable. He didn't want to get into the Bakers with Rose just yet. It was best to talk about something else, like his sister's suitor. He has definitely been away for far too long. Janie has grown into a gorgeous young girl and he only wanted the best for his sister. "So Thomas, tell me about yourself. What do you do? Where is your family from? How long have you and my sister been courting?"

"Jack Dawson!" Janie glared. "I did not introduce you two so you can interrogate him!"

"I'm not interrogating him, Janie," Jack gave his most innocent expression. "I am only getting to know my future brother in law better. Just like you were getting to know Rose, yesterday."

Rose giggled. "Darling, she wasn't that bad. She was quite gracious. You have met my mother, you know good and well interrogations could have been worse."

"Still, I have been away for far too long. It's time I took up my older brother duties."

"By two minutes, Jack! Two minutes!" Janie glared.

Thomas laughed. "Janie, sweetie. It's okay. Those are rather tame questions anyway I don't mind answering them. Mr. Dawson, my father has come to own a Sears store. They're turning into quite a franchise. We're not 'old money' but we do make some money and I can guarantee you that I can take care of Janie if we are to marry. We come from the East Coast. Boston, actually and I have been courting your lovely sister for a good year now."

"Do you know the Boston Dawsons?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

"Why yes, I do. Any relation?"

"No. We are not related to anyone in Boston," Janie gave Jack a glare, missing Rose's giggle, getting why Jack had asked about the Boston Dawsons.

"Well, Mr. Bradshaw. I cannot speak for my father, but I like you. I think you're good for my sister," Jack grinned. He honestly did like Thomas Bradshaw. He was nothing like Caledon Hockley, which had been his main concern.

"Call me Thomas," Thomas grinned.

"And you can call me Jack."

"I'm glad that we got that out of the way," Janie rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, if you knew my mother and how she looked and talked to Jack when we met, this was nothing," Rose sighed at the memory. A part of her wondered what had become of her mother, but a bigger part was glad to have escaped her mother's control and to be living her own life with Jack.

"Thomas. I see you made it," Richie approached, along with Jolene. "And you've met our brother."

"Yeah, and Jack had his fun and so I'm denying you yours. Come on Thomas, let's see what everyone had brought," Janie pulled her boyfriend over to where the food was set out.

"What did you do?" Richie looked at Jack, his eyebrow arched.

Jack laughed. "Nothing bad. She's just exaggerating. I just asked a few questions. Wanted to make sure that she wasn't dating a pompous jerk that would think of her as a possession and not a human being. "

In other words, another Hockley.

"And what's the consensus?"

"I like him. But I'm getting the vibe that you don't…"

"He doesn't like anyone that shows an interest in Janie. He's so overprotective, it's cute," Jolene giggled.

"She's only 20…she doesn't know how the world works or even what she wants yet."

"Rose here is 17 and she's very self aware and knows what she wants and who she wants. And Janie, she's not as naïve as you may think. Don't underestimate her," Jack advised.

"Just when I think I can't love you anymore than I do, you go and say something like that," Rose stared at her husband. He really was the anti-Cal. Again she thanked whoever was looking out for her for bringing her to him.

"So you think we should let her marry that swell?"

"Well, they've been courting for a year, so why not? He's a nice enough guy. And why should I be the only Dawson married to a swell, huh?" Jack winked at Rose, who just blushed, just as another car, this one even fancier than Thomas Bradshaw's, pulled up.

"Oh fuck…here they are. The almighty Bakers," Richie sighed, crossing his arms.

Rose frowned when she felt Jack immediately tense up. She tightened her hold on his hand, reminding him that she was by his side, no matter what.

"Maybe Rose and I should go back to the house now…it's getting late and I'm sure that Rose must be tired," Jack said, his voice distracted.

"Jack, we haven't even eaten yet. Why don't you relax and not let the Baker's run you off…again," Richie scolded.

Rose frowned, wondering what Richie meant by that. Did the Bakers have something to do with Jack leaving Chippewa Falls all those years ago? If so, why and what will they do when they see that he had returned?

"Jack don't even think about taking off," Janie came up with Thomas right behind her, he too looking as if he rather be somewhere other than there.

"Okay, who are the Bakers and what do they have to do with Jack?" Rose point blank asked.

"Richest family in Chippewa Falls and old money," Thomas answered. "And they pretty much own this town and are trying to push my family out."

"And the reason…,"Janie began.

"Jackie," Jack interrupted.

"She's going to find out anyway Jack. I don't know why you don't want Rose to know that those assholes are the reason you left us like you did," Janie glared at her brother. "And I'm so tired of them prancing around here, bullying the people that I love! First my brother and now Thomas and his family! I'm not sitting down and taking it anymore!"

Thomas came forward and wrapped his arms around Janie, kissing her forehead and whispering that it'll be alright, trying to calm her, which to Jack seemed to be rather successful.

"I'm sorry Janie. I just wanted to avoid any kind of conflict today," Jack tried to explain.

"There needs to be conflict Jack. It's time our family stood up for itself and let the Baker's know that they can't threaten us anymore."

"Why would they threaten Jack?" Rose frowned, not getting this at all.

"Jack didn't tell you about Cecily?" Janie looked at Rose, then at Jack, who looked less than happy with her. "Oops…guess not."

"Alright, who is she and what does she have to do with Jack?" Rose has had enough, all these mentions of a Cecily and still she didn't know who she was and what she was to Jack. To be honest, it was starting to anger her.

"That is Cecily Baker right there," Jolene nodded towards the fancy car, where a lovely brunette girl about Jack's age was being helped out of the car, along with an older woman and gentleman that must be her parent.

She watched as the girl looked in her direction and paused as he looked directly at Jack. A look of recognition and surprise and something else that Rose didn't want to even contemplate passed along her features and Jack, he seemed to be frozen in place at the sight of her. Suddenly, she knew who the girl was or at least what she had been to Jack and it nearly knocked the air out of her. She couldn't even explain why really. It wasn't that she thought that she was Jack's first love. He was 20 for goodness sake of course she wasn't his first. She just hadn't expected to be in the same town…the same space as the girl that Jack had first loved. Especially when she didn't know the story.

Rose's insecurity was drowning her so much, she didn't notice when Jack let go of her hand and just walked, n rather ran away from the entire situation,not until Janie spoke again. "Cecily Baker. The girl that crushed my brother's heart and was the cause of his leaving home."

"Um…maybe someone should go after Jack? He just took off," Jolene rubbed the back of her neck.

"He just left Rose here," Janie frowned, taken aback by Jack's behavior.

"He knew we'd take care of her," Richie placed a gentle hand on Rose's shoulder.

Rose frowned, feeling worried. This indeed wasn't like Jack. "Maybe I should go find him…"

"Thomas and I will go with you.  Richie, take Jolene back to mom and dad."

Richie sighed and took his wife's hand, not liking any of this. He just hoped that whatever was going through Jack's mind wouldn't lead to more trouble for the family.


	8. Jack's First Love

Jack's hand shook as he took another puff of the cigarette as he leaned against the tree he had chosen to hide behind. He was just outside of the picnic area. He hadn't meant to leave Rose like that, but the sight of Cecily had brought back all the painful memories and they had sent him into a blind panic, which had sent him running away, leaving his beloved wife in the care of his siblings, who were probably telling her how stupid he had been back then to believe anything that Cecily Baker had said. He closed his eyes, cursing her for all of it and for still being so beautiful, not as beautiful as Rose, but still beautiful enough to make him want to capture on paper. He hated that about her most of all.

"Jack?"

He froze as she spoke his name. What was she doing there? Why did she follow him? To rub his face in how wonderful her life was now? How she had the life she always wanted and how amusing she had found his feelings for her?

His voice sounded harsh and unfriendly, like a stranger's voice. "What do you want?"

Cecily swallowed down the nerves that had risen up in her. When she saw Jack, so much older and even more handsome than the last time she had seen him, she didn't know how to react. Then when he had ran off, she couldn't just let him go. She had to follow him. She had to talk to him. She didn't know what she was going to say. She had been a coward. She had let her mother tear them and his family apart, and now here she was with a chance to apologize, but would he even accept? He sounded so cold and harsh.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you," was the harsh reply.

She frowned when she saw whiff of smoke from behind the tree, where he was standing.

"You smoke now?"

"It settles my nerves," was the answer. "What do you want Cecily? You said all you had to say five years ago."

Cecily shook her head, wringing her hands. She looked behind her, making sure that her mother was nowhere in sight, that they were alone. "No, no I didn't. Five years ago, I was a coward and lied about my feelings for you and…I know it was wrong…and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say after all that you and your family did?" Janie arrived, with Rose trailing behind her looking rather unsure about everything.

Cecily sighed. She knew that Janie Dawson had never liked her and that dislike turned to hatred after Jack had left town and she had made no secret of her feelings. She couldn't blame her.  Jack was more than a brother, she was Janie's twin. "Janie, this is between me and Jack."

"We have nothing to say to each other," Jack put out his cigarette and walked away, grabbing Rose's hand as he walked passed. "I'd like to get Rose back to the picnic now if you don't mind Janie. We promised her a good time and I'm going to make sure she gets one."

For the first time Cecily noticed the beautiful redhead who was with Jack and the way he looked at her, the way he used to look at Cecily herself. She watched as the pair walked back to the picnic, a pain in her heart.

"That's Rose. Jack's new wife and he's crazy about her. Head over heels in love. I've never seen him so taken with anyone, not even you. In other words, he's well over you. Leave him alone," Janie watched Jack and Rose leave. "In fact tell your family to leave all of us alone. There will be no rekindling of your dalliance with my brother so there's no need to threaten my family ever again."

"I apologized for the trouble I had caused."

"I don't care. I just care about my brother. Stay away from him and his family. I mean it," Janie glared before heading in the direction that Jack and Rose had disappeared into.

Cecily was quiet as she sat with her family over at the covered tabled that they had reserved for the picnic. She tried to pay attention to the gossip and chatter, but she couldn't. Her attention was drawn to the Dawson table where Jack sat with the red head, his wife according to Janie. Rose was her name if she remembered correctly. She couldn't believe that Jack was married now. No matter what he felt safe enough to return home. She should feel happy for him. Her betrayal hadn't destroyed his belief in love after all. He had healed and now his family was together again. But there was still a part of her that wished that she was in Rose's place. That he was the new Mrs. Dawson instead. But that could never be. She had her chance and squandered it. Now Jack hated her and was unavailable any way.

"Cecily, are you paying attention? Your Aunt Grace was just telling me about that poor young Mr. Hockley in Philadelphia. His fiancee went down on the Titanic and now he's on the market for a suitable wife again. Darling, you're a prime candidate. We should make arrangements to go to Philadelphia immediately," Her mother interrupted her thoughts.

"Mother," Cecily turned to her mother, looking a little annoyed The last thing she wanted to think about was getting married.

"Well if you're thinking about saving yourself for that Dawson boy, forget it," Her Aunt Grace wagged her finger.

"That Dawson boy is back?" Mabel Baker frowned, not liking the news. If he still had some designs on Cecily, that could ruin all of her plans.

"Yes. He got back into town the night before last, and according to Liza Capshaw, he's married. According to Liza, the girl is rather beautiful and rather high class. Gorgeous red hair, pretty green eyes and the way those two look at each other...well, the young Mr. Dawson has clearly moved on," Grace chuckled. "No worries, Mabel. Jack Dawson is still just a footnote in Cecily's history. I do suggest that the Baker family congratulate the Dawsons on the new marriage. Perhaps a wedding gift of the deed to the Dawson homestead, a show of good faith."

"That deed is the insurance that that boy is out of my daughter's life for good Grace," Mabel sipped her tea.

"Which he clearly is if the rumor is true. What other reason would you have to hold on to that deed?"

Cecily sighed. "Aunt Grace is right, mother. Give the Dawsons back their house and end this stupid feud. Jack and I have both grown up and he's clearly well over whatever he felt for me."

Cecily couldn't help feeling annoyed with her aunt and mother. The way they talk, their lives were nothing but a business deal, from marriage to breaking up her relationship with Jack to Jack's new marriage. They didn't see that life was not a business deal. It was more than money and social standing. People's feelings and hearts were involved. She learned that when she handed Jack the remains of his five years ago. She'll never forget the pain in his eyes…the devastation…the hurt that was still there, despite the years.

"Are they still here, the Dawsons?" Mabel Baker frowned, looking around the picnic area.

"Over there, where that Bradshaw boy is sitting. Ugh, new money people are infesting this town."

"Don't I know it," Mabel Baker huffed, getting out of her seat. "It would be preferable to congratulate the couple privately. Not make such a show of it."

"Are you sure? It may show the town that you aren't heartless after all," Grace smiled

."Like I care what these simpletons think," Mabel huffed, taking another sip of tea.

Cecily ventured a look over at the Dawson's table just to see a seemingly unhappy Jack and Rose getting up to leave. She wondered what that was about. Maybe Jack wasn't as happy in his marriage as his sister made him out to be. If that was the case, she couldn't help but feel sad for him and blame herself.

* * *

 

Rose and Jack returned to the house in a very unhappy mood. Rose was livid that after everything, Jack was still not telling her about Cecily, while Jack just wanted to keep avoiding the subject despite knowing that he couldn't anymore. Especially after his behavior at the picnic when he saw Cecily.

"Just tell me, who is she? What does she have to do with you? Did you have a love affair with her? Do you still love her?" Rose questioned, tears in her eyes and voice at the last part there.

"No!" Jack turned to Rose, his eyes full of emotion. "Of course I don't love her" He sighed, defeated. He was going to have to stop fighting this or lose Rose all together and he couldn't lose her. She was his whole life. "Anymore. I don't love her anymore."

"So you did have a love affair with her," Rose crossed her arms, struggling to push down the jealousy that threatened to rise up. There was no need for it. It was obvious that what was between Jack and Cecily was long over.

Jack sighed. "Yes. I did. I was young and…look I'll tell you everything, but can we go somewhere more private…like our room?"

Rose nodded. "Lead the way."

Jack took her hand and led her up to their bedroom, where he closed the door after them. He didn't want anyone coming in and disturbing them. This was between himself and Rose. He motioned for her to sit on the bed.

"Sit down, please.  This will take a while," Jack replied, feeling nervous about revealing his past to Rose. She knew him as the confident, happy go lucky artist aboard Titanic.  She was going to learn that he had not always been that way.  That there was a lot of pain in his past that he had barely overcame by time he had seen her aboard Titanic.

Rose sat down and patted the space next to her, somehow wanting to keep physical contact with him. She didn't know if she was sensing his need or if it was her own need to feel his hand in hers, to keep them both rooted in the present somehow. He didn't ask questions though. He just sat next to her and let her keep his hand in hers.

"Take your time," She cautioned, not wanting to rush him.

He swallowed down his nervousness and began. "I was fourteen years old when I found myself liking girls.  Not just any girl either.  Her…Cecily. She was as cute as a button with her dark hair and brown eyes. The Bakers, her family, they were the richest family in Chippewa Falls. Instead of sending her to some finishing school, they sent her to public school with the rest of us peasants. Something about wanting to endear the family to the town people.  Anyway, I used to be a prankster and got in trouble playing tricks on people, especially girls that I thought were pretty. But the prettiest was Cecily…so she was the one I picked on the most."

Rose couldn't help but chuckle. "For some reason I can picture you putting frogs down her dresses and pulling her hair."

Jack laughed. "That's exactly what I did. Anything to get her attention. It finally worked though. It was the ending of the school day and everyone was piling out and her and I were the last ones to leave and I pulled her hair. That was when she turned around and decked me."

"She hit you?"

"Yeah. Can't say I didn't deserve it and I did get the attention I wanted. Anyway, we argued at first, with her saying I was a bully and me calling her names, but we both ended up with detention."

Rose shook her head. None of this surprised her. Jack seemed like he would have been a mischievous child and it was cute to realize that she wasn't wrong.

"In detention, we talked, got to know each other and became friends. It was on her fifteenth birthday  when we had our first kiss and realized that we had stronger feelings than friendship.  At least I did."

"You were in love."

"I was anyway. We started seeing each other. I remember showing up at her house to court her and take her out to the lake when her mother found out that I wanted to date her daughter…well your mother's icy glare has nothing on Mabel Baker. I think she hated me on sight, all because I was not rich enough for her sensibilities. She didn't say anything right off the bat though. She let me take Cecily out that day, but when we returned to school, Cecily informed me that her mother had forbidden us to see each other again, that we couldn't even be friends."

Rose shuddered as she heard her own mother's voice forbidding her to see Jack and how that had made her feel. What would a fifteen year old girl on the cusp of first love feel under that situation? "What did you do?"

"We were 'in love'. We didn't want to stop seeing each other. So what do two bratty teenagers do when they're told not to do something? We saw each other anyway, secretly of course. Her mother didn't know, not for a while at least. We used to go to the nickelodeon and down on the lake where I would draw her picture and we would chase each other and kiss."

"Did you two…make love?"

"Yeah, we did. It was the night when her mother found out we were still together. I don't know how she found out, but she did. It was a warm June night, we were at our special place, not too far from the lake. We were talking about the future, about getting married and all of that and one thing led to another and we were on the grass…and…well it was both of our first time and after we were finished…that was when her mother showed up, yelling at us both, slapping Cecily and dragging her away."

Rose gasped in shock. Despite everything, she was totally immersed in the story.

"A few days later, Cecily showed up at the house, terrified. Her mother had been on a two day rampage. She had locked Cecily in her room and had refused to let her talk to her friends or get out of the house. She had finally escaped and came to find me. We decided that it was best to run away. Leave Chippewa Falls for good and get married and support ourselves somehow. Head off for the horizon. I wanted to leave right away, but she wanted to go get some of her things. I thought it was a bad idea, but I couldn't refuse her anything back then. I was a kid in love. I had everything packed, ready to go, sitting on the porch waiting for her, ready to leave everything behind for her."

"Did she show up, Jack?"

Jack closed his eyes at the pain of the memory. He simply nodded, his hand tightening around Rose's. "Yeah. My parents and Janie had come outside at that point, wondering what in the sam hell I was doing sitting on the porch with all my things packed. I was in the midst of saying good-bye when Cecily not only returned, but returned with her mother.

"Cecily's mother approached the porch, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. She had Cecily come with her. She then started talking about people needing to remember their place and that it was a shame she had to remind my parents just how vulnerable they were. She brought out an envelope containing the deed to the house. She had spent the past two days acquiring it. This meant that the house we lived in belonged to her. She then said that she'd let my family stay with no problems if I left town and never returned."

Rose's mouth dropped open. She had thought that her mother was callous, but this Baker woman made Ruth Dewitt Bukater sound like an angel of mercy.

"What did Cecily do?"

"Well, I agreed to go. To leave my family and never return, I was ready to do that anyhow.  So I held my hand out for Cecily so we could be on our way. I may have lost my family, but at least I still had her and we had each other and that was all we needed. Our 'love'. She must have been laughing herself silly the whole time. She didn't take my hand. In fact, she gave me this cold look.  She said that she realized that the love she had for me was just morbid curiosity. That she could never love someone poor like me. That…I was…"

Tears were spelling from Rose's eyes now. She let go of Jack's hand just to wrap her arms around his shoulders, feeling that he needed her comfort right then. "What did she say, Jack?"

"That I was beneath her.  That it disgusted her to think of all we had done together and how she nearly threw everything away. That she didn't love me. That she could never love me. After that she ducked into her mother's car. That was when Mabel said she wanted me gone immediately, never to bother her daughter again and if I came back,  y family would be out on the street without notice. So I had no choice but to leave Chippewa Falls,  to leave my family, and all for a girl that didn't even love me the way I had her," hot tears were in his eyes and his head was pillowed against Rose's shoulder with her stroking his hair. "I had been stupid enough to believe her when she said she loved me and it had been all a lie and it had cost me my family."

"Jack," Rose didn't know what to say. The story was so sad and it angered her to know how badly he had been treated, how Cecily and her mother had torn fifteen year old Jack's world apart. It also amazed her that Jack had still found it in his heart to open up to her like he had, despite the bad experience he had before. "My poor Jack. However did you find it in you to love the first class girl about to jump off the back of a ship after all of that?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't have a clue. All my instincts were telling me to let it go.  To walk away, but I couldn't. There was so much pain in your eyes, I wanted to help you."

"What you must have thought when Cal framed you for that stupid necklace."

"I didn't expect you to come trudging down there to free me, that's for sure," Jack chuckled. "You're amazing Rose.  Everything that she's not and I love you. You keep saying that I saved you, but it's you that saved me."

"Maybe we saved each other," Rose sniffed, still unable to believe that he was there, that she hadn't lost him to the North Atlantic after all. "I wish I could say that I'm sorry that she didn't run away with you and her love proved false, but I can't, because all of that brought us together. I can't be sorry because I have you as a result. I love you more than anything Jack."

Jack smiled, pulling away a little. "Hey, I don't want you to be sorry either. It's clear now that Cecily wasn't my soul mate. It was always you. You're the reason I won that ticket on Titanic Rose. I was being led to you."

Looking into his eyes, seeing the love there, it filled Rose with warmth and safety. He loved her. He really loved her, despite all the bad experiences and obstacles. She looked into those eyes and there was only one thing she wanted. "Put your hands on me, Jack…"

Jack stared at her. They hadn't made love since Titanic.  This would be the first time. He watched her as she took his hand and kissed each and every finger, closing her eyes as if savoring the taste of his skin. He shook himself out of the trance and gently wrapped his arms around her and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers.

Unlike in the cargo hold, there was no rushing. This was not a passionate coming together. It was a slow long love making, where they undressed each other and explored each others bodies Rose ran her hands along Jack's smooth skin and entangled her fingers in his soft blond hair and Jack ran his fingers along Rose's soft curves and played with her red curls as they kissed, cuddled, and slid into one another, claiming each other once and for all. As Rose reached the stars along side Jack, she knew that he belonged to her. Mind, body and soul and it was the same for her. She was his.

Laying against his chest, exhausted, Rose was still filled to the brim with ecstasy. "I love you Jack."

Jack laid there, stroking her red curls, wrapping them around his fingers, marveling at their softness and the loveliness of the woman that they belonged to. "I love you too, Rosie."


	9. Heart Felt Promises and Broken Hearts

Rose woke up cuddled on top of Jack. He was still sound asleep, but his arms were tightly wrapped around her, holding her against his warm body. She laid there, listening to his heartbeat and thinking about what he had told her the night before. She lifted her head to look at his sleeping face. He was so calm, peaceful, and beautiful. She gently touched his cheek, wondering how anyone in their right mind could turn their back on him, hurt him in the way that Cecily had.

The fact that Jack had given her his heart and trust on Titanic was not lost on her. It amazed her that he was able to trust her with both after what he had gone through with Cecily, especially after she had turned away from him in the gym. She had been given a precious gift and she swore never to mishandle it. She treasured Jack more than Cal had treasured that heart of the ocean necklace. Jack's gift to her was more valuable than that necklace and worth more than all of Cal's money and she was going to take care of it. She was going to guard Jack's heart with her own and make sure that he never had a reason to feel the pain that he had felt at such a young age ever again.

Her hand against his cheek, she leaned down and placed a small kiss on his parted lips, sealing her silent vow. Another promise made. "I'll never let go,Jack."

A smile smile curved his lips as he woke, hearing her words. "I'll never let go either."

"You're awake."

"Yeah. Wanted to make sure that yours was the first face I saw today," He tucked a red curl behind her ear. "So what was the never let go about?"

"Just a promise I made after realizing what a gift you've given me. I'll never hurt you, Jack. Not intentionally anyway."

Jack's smile was sad. "I know."

"Do you?"

Keeping his arms around her, he sat up, so now she was sitting on his lap. "Of course I do.  I know this because you love me just like I love you. Titanic was more than enough proof of our feelings, don't you think?"

Rose nodded, shivering a little as the memories rose up again. She had to admit that she wasn't dealing with Titanic very well. She tried her best not to think of it, because when she did, she thought of how she had almost lost Jack, of how ice had framed his pale face, of how white his hands had been, how ice had encrusted his hair.

"Hey…are you okay? You're trembling," Jack frowned, pulling her closer as he noticed the look in her eyes, the look that she always got when Titanic was even mentioned, Eternal sadness and heartbreaking loss.

"I had almost lost you that night, Jack.  A few moments longer…"

"Shh," He hugged her tight, stroking her hair. "Don't think like that. You didn't lose me. I'm right here. I survived Rose, we survived."

She closed her eyes, pushing the images from that night away and allowing herself to just drown in Jack's presence. She clung to him as if he was a life jacket, her life jacket, rescuing her from the paralyzing memories of the horrors of April 15th.

They stayed like that for a good twenty minutes, Rose buried in Jack's arms, her face pressed against his chest as he shielded her from memories of Titanic and reassured her that they had indeed survived the worst maritime disaster in history. Finally though, it was Janie's knock that brought them out of their own world.

"Jack, Rose! Breakfast!"

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked.

"I guess we'll have to eat something," Rose sighed forcing herself out of Jack's arms and onto her feet. She shivered now that she was out of Jack's warm embrace and had to fight the urge to dive into his arms again.

Jack got up, letting the covers fall off of his nude body, causing Rose's desire for him for increase.

"We can't live without food,"Jack chuckled before laying out what he was going to wear for that day. "Sweetie, I suggest you get dressed. We can't have you going downstairs with no clothes on."

Rose blushed, realizing that she had been so busy ogling her husband that she had yet to get herself dressed. She picked out a simple green dress that Jack had claimed brought out the green in her eyes. By time she was finished dressing, Jack himself was fully clothed and ready for the day.

"You look nice," He smiled.

"Come on, Romeo," Rose winked, taking his hand and leading him out into the hall where Jolene and Richie were exiting their room as well.

"Feeling better, Rose?" Jolene asked, concerned. Rose and Jack had left the picnic the day before with Rose claiming a headache.

"Much better," Rose smiled, looking at Jack.

* * *

 

Breakfast was finished. Rose found herself in the kitchen with Janie washing the breakfast plates and utensils. Looking at Jack's twin, she marveled at how they really did look alike and how close they seemed. It must have been so hard for Janie when Jack left.

"Janie…Jack told me everything about Cecily and the Baker's last night," Rose sighed, drying the last of the plates and placing it in the cabinet.

Janie looked at her in surprise. She hadn't expected Jack to tell Rose about that time period, but she supposed that it was inevitable, especially after Cecily's appearance. It must have brought up some bad memories for Jack…and how Rose was upset when they left…yeah. It was best that she knew. "Yeah, Jack didn't really have good taste in girls back then."

"I hate her for hurting him like that," Rose sighed. She looked at Janie sincerely. "I just want to promise you that I'll never ever hurt him like that. I know what a gift his love is…his heart…and I'm going to take care of it and love him twice as much. And I do love him, he's everything to me."

"You don't have to promise anything Rose. I think it's clear to all of us how you feel about my brother."

"He's an amazing man."

Janie was quiet for a second and then she reached over and pulled Rose into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you for loving him so much and for bringing him back to me. I've missed him so much and was worried and now to have him back and seeing him healed and well loved, it's all that I could ask for. So thank you."

"What's going on in here?" Jack asked, coming in just as his sister released Rose from the hug.

"Just girl talk," Janie chuckled. "So Jack, what do you think of Thomas?" She was nervous to know what her twin thought of the man she loved. He didn't seem to dislike Thomas, even though Jack was never the one to dislike anyone.

"I've met worse than him. To be honest, I think he's an alright fellow. What? Dad doesn't want him courting you or something?"

"Richie thinks that he's bad for me and our family. Just because he has money."

Jack rolled his eyes and laughed. "Janie, you don't even realize it do you? It's not because he has money that our older brother doesn't like him. He could be poor and Richie would still give him a hard time. It's because you're his little sister and he's just overly protective."

Rose couldn't help to wonder if her life would have been different if she had an older sibling to look out for her.  Someone to be a go between her and her mother's ambitions. A sister perhaps, or an older brother like Richie?

"Well I've invited Thomas to sit with us at Church tomorrow. I hope Richie gets over it by then," Janie sighed.

"I almost wish that I had an older brother," Rose sighed wistfully.

"No you don't Rose. They make your life harder than it needs be. Especially if you're twins," Janie teasingly nudged Jack's arm. "I better go get the laundry in. See you two later."

Rose watched Janie dash outside, her long blond hair blowing in the breeze, the sun making it seem like it's glowing.

"I love your sister Jack. She is just breath taking. Just like her twin brother," Rose smiled at her husband who just laughed.

"Don't tell her that or she'll get an ego," Jack wrapped his arms around his wife. "She's not as breathtaking as you are though, Rose."

Rose blushed and tilted her head up so her lips could meet Jack's. She stepped closer to him as his arms tightened around her waist and she almost forgot the world around her if it wasn't the loud rapping on the front door. She moaned as his lips left hers as he looked towards the living room.

"Who can that be?"

"Doesn't matter," She tugged on Jack's arms, trying to pull him into another kiss, but Jack was just too distracted. Pouting, she allowed him to take her hand and lead her into the living room.

He opened the front door to find Cecily and her mother on the front step. Mabel reminded Rose of her own mother, puffed up with first class pride standing there with her head held high. Cecily on the other hand, reminded Rose of a little mouse, standing behind her mother as if she was hiding. She would have felt sorry for the girl if she hadn't hurt Jack so much.

Rose squeezed Jack's hand, feeling him tense up.

"Mrs. Baker…Cecily. What a surprise to see you here. If you're looking for my mother, she is at the market," Jack's voice contained no emotion and his face betrayed no expression. Something that must have been hard for Jack to maintain, he was such a lively person who pretty much wore his emotions on his sleeve.

"We're not here to see your mother, Mr. Dawson. My daughter and I are here to give our congratulations on your recent marriage to your lovely bride here," Mrs. Baker explained.

Jack couldn't hide the surprise on his face and Rose couldn't help smiling like a cat that ate the canary, especially when she saw the look on Cecily's face. The little liar, she still had a thing for Jack. Why she had lied and hurt Jack the way she did five years ago was beyond Rose, but the redhead couldn't help herself but to rub it in, to hurt this girl the way she had hurt her beloved husband.

"Jack is a wonderful, loving husband. I can't believe how lucky I was to have met him. I feel sorry for the girl that let him go. What a foolish mistake that was," Rose looked at Cecily as she said this then felt kind of bad when the girl looked as if she was going to be sick. It was times like this when Rose wished that she had her mother's cruelty, that she could stop herself from feeling guilty in the few times she found herself being cruel.

"Rose," Jack looked at her, a little surprised. She shrugged apologetically. She'll apologize to Jack for that, but not to Cecily. Yes, she felt guilty, but she also felt that Cecily deserved it. She should know what she had given up so callously.

"Anyway, my daughter and I wanted to drop off our wedding gift to the happy couple. Something that I hope will heal a rift between our families," She handed Jack a large white envelope with a red ribbon wrapped around it. "We will be leaving now, but we wish the both of you a lifetime of happiness. Good day."

Rose watched as the older Baker woman turned to leave, but Cecily just stood there, sadly staring at Jack, who was too busy looking at the envelope to notice.

"Cecily!" Her mother called again, this time her voice had an edge. It wasn't a request, it was a command.

Rose almost felt sorry for the girl as she cringed and went to join her mother. Rose watched the women get into a town car and then drive away.

"Was that the Baker's?" Janie came up onto the porch with a basket full of clothes.

"Yeah…they wanted to congratulate me on my marriage," Jack mumbled still staring at the envelope.

"The nerve. After all they've done to our family," Janie huffed. "What is that there in your hand?"

"A wedding gift," Jack frowned. "I don't know what it can be…"

"Well open it and find out," Janie bustled into the house and sat the basket down before turning to her brother and sister in law. "I'm waiting."

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. He wasn't really in the mood for anything having to do with the Bakers, but Janie was right. Best to find out what the envelope was so they can all move on. He untied the ribbon and let it float down to the floor before opening the envelope and pulling out a thick folded piece of paper. He unfolded the paper and gasped in surprise.

"What is it?" Rose asked, leaning over to get a peek.

"It's the deed to the house. She gave me the deed to the house."

"You mean it's over? No more holding it over our heads that they can kick us out?" Janie's blue eyes widened in surprise and happiness. "Mom and dad are going to be so happy about this! Now Thomas won't have to try to buy it from the Bakers when we marry!  The Dawsons are finally free of those people!"

"I'm sorry it even came to that," Jack sighed, knowing that all the trouble that his family had lived with through the years was his fault.

"Hey, it's fixed now. You're married to Rose, the Bakers are out of our lives, and now our home is fully ours again," Janie came up and hugged her brother. "It's all good."

"I'm still sorry," Jack sighed, folding up the paper and giving it to his sister. "Here. You give this to mom and dad."

Janie walked up and took the envelope after giving Jack another hug. "It was never your fault Jack. None of us blamed you; it was Cecily and her stupid mother."

"I know you say that, but I still feel responsible. If I hadn't gotten involved with Cecily…believed her when she said…"

"You were young and naive, Jack. And it all worked out for the best. If it hadn't happened, you wouldn't have met Rose. Everything happened for a reason," Janie again kissed her brother's cheek. "Maybe the reason was for you to find the girl that really was made for you."

Jack just smiled and nudged his sister to the door. "Now go take that to mom and dad."

Jack and Rose stood in the doorway and watched as Janie went to find Irene and Albert.

Rose sighed, the guilt over what she did to Cecily rising to the surface. Jack had been right about her on Titanic. She was a brat. "I'm sorry Jack…"

"For rubbing it in to Cecily's face that I'm your husband and not hers?"

"It was cruel and bratty of me. I could tell that you were taken aback by what I did and I swear that I'm not usually like that, it's just…I guess I can't understand her. I was in a similar situation, but I chose you and I'd choose you again if given another chance. I don't understand why she was so foolish."

"Cecily doesn't have that fire you have Rose. Just being with me behind her parents back was all the rebellion she could muster I suppose. But you know what? Despite all the pain it caused, I wouldn't change it. I have you and I wouldn't change that for anything and look. My parents have their house back, so everything turned out alright in the end."

"You're everything I've ever wanted and everything that I thought I could never have," She looked at him with wet eyes, remembering how trapped she had felt on Titanic when Jack had walked her back to first class the night of the dinner, how they had watched a shooting star and he had asked her what she wished for. "Remember that shooting star on Titanic Jack? When you had asked me what I wished for?"

"Yeah. You said something that you couldn't have."

"I wished for you. I wanted to be with you in your world so badly and I was so close I could taste it…yet, I felt so trapped in my own, I couldn't see my way out…"

"But you did get out. You broke free…"

"But after how long? Remember, I did walk away from you once."

"And then you changed your mind and I taught you how to fly. I don't know what had happened to change your mind, what gave you the strength to decide to go against everything society told you, but you did. Your fire burned away those confines that everyone was trying to put on you."

"You keep talking about this fire."

"It' s right there. Burning bright in your eyes," Jack placed a gentle hand on her cheek, his blue eyes swimming with love and adoration.

"I see Josephine in your eyes," Rose sighed, thinking of the future baby that she so wanted to have with Jack, a piece of him that she could keep always.

"Josephine?"

She answered his question by wrapping her arms around him and leaning into a kiss that started out rather chaste and become more and more passionate. It was Richie clearing his throat that pulled them out of it.

"Blocking the door here," Richie grinned. Jolene was right beside him, a hand on her swollen belly. She playfully punched his arm.

"Leave them be. They're newlyweds!"

"Sorry," Rose blushed. She had completely forgotten that they were in the living room, in front of the front door of the house.

"No harm done. I remember when Richie and I were newlyweds and couldn't keep our hands off each other and that is how we ended up with the pending Dawson here," Jolene giggled.

Rose smiled, feeling a little envious. She wished that her belly was full with Jack's child. She couldn't even say why it was so important to her, just that it was. She wanted to have his babies. As if he was reading her thoughts, Jack's embrace tightened around her and his lips presses against her air in a warm kiss before whispering, "Someday, sweetie."

Richie took a step to go inside when he spied another town car pulling into the driveway, this one looking familiar. He sighed, annoyed. "Thomas Bradshaw here to see Janie. I wish that jerk would just go away."

Jack laughed. "you're so cute when you play big bad big brother."

"Someone has to look out for her. I'm telling you, she's too wild. Pops should reel her in and make a suitable match for her."

Jack frowned and shook his head. "You sound like Rose's mother, Richie. Janie is fine. Let her make her own decision here. Thomas isn't that bad. I've met worse swells, believe me."

Rose smiled up at her husband, again reminded why she had fallen for him. Handsome, compassionate, kind, and wise. She sighed happily, letting her head rest against his chest as she watched Janie run out to greet Thomas who had just stepped out of the car, not looking too happy. She watched along with Jack, Richie, and Jolene as Janie ran up and greeted him with a happy hug and kiss and they all watched as everything disintegrated. Thomas's expression grew even sadder, and Janie's was distressed.

Their voices began to raise loud enough to be heard.

"But you can't leave! Your family has a right to be here as much as the Bakers! Who cares if you're new money!"

"Obviously the investors in Eau Claire care. They refuse to invest anymore into the store here. without their investments, we can't open the store and if we can't open the store here because people are too afraid of the Bakers and their connections…well father says there's no point in staying. That we're leaving for greener pastures, one that's not so controlled by old money…"

"So that's it? You're just up and leaving town? What about me? What about us?"

Thomas sighed, the pain in his voice was clear. "I can't ask you to wait for me and it's unfair for me to ask you to leave your family. I love you Janie, but I see how much you love them. You'd die if you had to leave them, so I'm doing the only thing I can do. I'm letting you go. You'll find someone else."

"That's bull and you know it," Janie sobbed. She grabbed his arm, pleading with him. "Please, Thomas…don't leave…we'll figure something out…as long as we're together."

"It's not up to me Janie. I have to go…right now. Father already has a house set up for us in Denver. He's having some workers clear out our belongings here. We're leaving within the hour."

"Well wait, let me get my things and I'll come with you and we can marry right away." She turned to run back to the house, but he grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"No, Janie. No. It won't work. Sooner or later, you'll resent me for taking you away from your family and I don't want that. It's over Jamie…I'm sorry. I do love you. I wanted to marry you, but now it's impossible. I do wish that you'll have a nice life…that you'll find someone else…"

"Thomas, no…please….I'm begging you…"

He pulled out of her grasp. "I'm sorry…" Without looking back, he walked to the car and got in and had the driver drive away, leaving a devastated Janie staring after him.

"Such a nice fella, huh Jack?" Richie glared at his younger brother, whose heart hurt for his sister.

Pulling away from Rose, Jack pushed past Richie and went and caught his twin in his arms as she collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably.

For the rest of the day, Rose took Janie's place with the chores. She wasn't as good at it of course, but she tried and she got the job done. Jack spent the day sequestered away with Janie in her room. He hadn't left her side since she had collapsed. Richie had explained that it had always been that way between the twins. The Dawson twins against the world, at least until Cecily Baker came into Jack's life.

Finally, midnight had arrived and Janie had calmed down enough to send Jack back to his room with Rose. She had allowed herself to drown in her broken heart, but it was time to pick up the pieces on her own. After all, Jack had a wife to look after now. He couldn't spend all of his time comforting her broken heart, even though she had to admit, it felt good to have her twin back. She felt more able to handle losing Thomas now that her brother was back home.

Another thing was also for sure. Janie's hatred for the Bakers knew no boundaries. First they took away her twin brother, then they threatened her home, and now they are responsible for tearing Thomas out of her life. She wished that she could make them pay for all the pain that they had caused herself and her family. Maybe someday they would. The world was a changing place. Up was down and top was bottom and one day, hopefully soon, the Bakers will find themselves on the bottom. That would be the ultimate revenge for her.

Rose was almost asleep when Jack came in, feeling rather exhausted both emotionally and physically.

"How is she?" Rose asked, turning to face her husband who had sat on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Heartbroken. Devastated. In the same shape I was in when Cecily told me that I was beneath her."

"Bitch," Rose mumbled, getting up on her knees and wrapping her arms around him, resting her cheek against his back. "Cecily, not Janie."

A half-smile was in his voice. "Your anger on my behalf is so cute, Rose."

"I just can't stand the thought of someone hurting you like that. You're always so careful with everyone else's emotions. They should be careful with yours."

Touched by Rose's words, Jack reached over and pulled her around onto his lap. "God, I love you Rose. I don't think anyone has ever loved me as deeply as you do and I don't even know what I did to deserve it."

"Are you kidding me? I'm the one that doesn't deserve the love you've given me so freely. I was drowning in my own unhappiness Jack and you, a stranger, reached out and saved me without even having to be asked, despite all the circumstance of doing so. I was a first class girl stuck in a gilded cage and after all Cecily had put you through, you were within your rights to turn away and ignore me. But you didn't. You reached out your hand and pulled me back over and let me out of that cage. You freed me. How can I not love you after that? You're my angel."

"How could I have turned away and ignored that pain I saw in your eyes? I think I knew then that you were my soul mate. Even when Lovejoy framed me, I was still grateful just to have gotten the chance to know you…to be close to you. I love you Rose. More and more each day. I just wish Janie can find her soul mate. Someone that loves her like you love me."

"She will Jack. If a first class girl can find love with a man from steerage on a doomed ocean liner, I believe that your sister will find her someone as well."

Jack stood up and laid her back down on the bed. He was tempted to make love to her, but Janie's heartache was still with him, so he just had her move over and got into bed and held her close, grateful for the love that they shared and hoping that someday his beautiful sister will find the same.


	10. Return to Titanic

Two weeks had passed since Janie's heart had been broken by Thomas Bradshaw and life in the Dawson household went on. Jack of course was his sister's rock during that time and Rose took over Janie's chores whenever it was needed and even listened to her sister in law lament over the loss of her suitor. Janie may have lost her lover, but she gained a best friend in Rose and in a way that made up for it.

The country was still reeling from the news of the sinking of the Titanic. Papers were still constantly running stories on the ship, the survivors, and the victims. Jack and Rose tried to avoid all of the stories and gossip as best they could, not wanting to be struck with the memories, but sometimes it was impossible. Rose especially was having a hard time. Every night, her dreams have been plagued with the image of the North Atlantic coming out of nowhere and reclaiming Jack for itself, not willing to let go of it's prize so quickly. She'd wake up sobbing uncontrollably and it'd take Jack a good hour to reassure her and get her to go back to sleep again. He hoped that given time, her fears would be laid to rest and she could finally move on.

It was a Sunday and Jack decided it was time to join the rest of the family at church. Rose wasn't really the religious sort, but Jack had a ton of faith that had seen him through the tragedy. He felt that it was time to attend the services with his family and give thanks that he and Rose had survived the disaster together and pray that they will always remain together, through thick and thin. Of course, the Dawsons still didn't know that Jack and Rose were on the Titanic and saw it's horrors first hand. The couple just couldn't bring themselves to talk about it, even though Jack knew that his family were curious about the full story of how he had met his wife. He was thankful that they weren't pushing the subject though, that they were being as patient as could be. He didn't know when they'd be able to share their experiences or even if they would ever be able to, but he was grateful for how his family had accepted Rose with open arms.

That Sunday, Titanic was on everyone's minds, since more information about just how many had actually perished came out. Rose and Jack clung to each others hands as they walked among the other church goers and heard all of the talk. Finally they followed his parents to where the Dawson's normally sat and waited for the services to begin.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, noticing that Rose had become unusually pale and tense the more she heard the discussion about the ship of dreams.

"I don't know," was her tense answer.

Jack frowned as he heard hints of terror in her voice and noticed how glassy her eyes seemed. It was like she was somewhere else, not here with him. "Hey, stay with me, okay? It's alright. You're safe."

She looked at him and tried to smile, working to ignore the memory of the screams of that night, the sights of people falling to their deaths…the bodies. Rose took a deep breath, telling herself that it was just memories. Stupid memories that she needed to push to the back of her mind. She didn't understand why she wasn't dealing with this as well as Jack was, why Titanic was actively haunting her still. All she wanted was a nice quiet life with Jack…a good life with Jack. Why won't that damn ship let her have it?

It didn't take long for everyone to be seated. Rose and Jack sat at the very end of the third row. Once everyone was in their seats, the pastor went up to the podium, hymn book in hand.

The kind Pastor, smiled at his parishioners and greeted them with a good morning. "First off, I think we should start off with a prayer."

Rose and Jack bowed their heads as the Pastor asked God to look out for the poor souls of the Titanic disaster and to help his followers remember to be charitable and give to the Titanic widows foundation. He also mentioned something about salvation and guiding people to do the right thing, but it all went over Rose's head, her mind going to Madeline Astor and how she and her baby was coming along and how they were going to survive. The Guiggenhiems and so many other newly made widows.

Finally the prayer was over and the Pastor cleared his throat as the pianist began to play a hauntingly familiar tune. Only Janie noticed how Jack and Rose's faces lost all color as they recognized the song.

"Please open your hymn books to page 9. We will sing Nearer My God To Thee."

Janie watched as everyone turned to the page and began to sing. Only Jack seemed to recover from what seemed to be a shock to the system. Unfortunately, Rose was unable to recover. She became even more pale and her eyes…they were distant, as if she wasn't there but somewhere else and her eyes…they were full of terror and grief. A sob raised up in her throat.

Jack looked at her, his own eyes containing a heartbreak that Janie didn't even know existed. "Hey, don't do this. Stay with me. Stay with me, Rose. Don't go back to that night."

Rose gasped as she began to hear the screams of the dying, the fear in their voices, and the groaning of Titanic in her death throes. It was as clear as day….like they were still on that ship. "Jack…there are no more lifeboats…"

Jack rubbed the hand that he had tightly clasped in his, trying to calm her and draw her back into the present. "Shhh, sweetie it's over. You don't have to worry about that anymore. Come back to me, Rose."

"It's so cold…"

Janie placed a hand on her brother's shoulder clear worry in her eyes. "Is she ok?"

Jack leaned over and whispered. "I have to get her home. Tell mom and dad I'll see them there…" He stood up and got Rose out of her seat and used the nearest exit. They could still hear the singing voices from inside. "Come on Rose. Let's get you home."

"Don't you hear them? They won't stop screaming Jack. We have to help them," She was near a panic now, her pale fingers twisting into Jack's shirt.

"Oh Rose," Jack blinked back tears, not knowing what to do. He was usually able to coax Rose back into the present, but it seems that she was just too far in right now. He needed to get her away from that hymn and fast, but he didn't know anyone with a car that could get them back to the house.

At that thought, Cecily's town car pulled into the parking lot and she stepped out. The Baker's weren't really religious, but Cecily always liked the serenity and simplicity of worship and she liked the idea that there was something bigger than her mother out there somewhere. She stepped out, ready to go inside, when she spotted Jack and Rose, both pale, but Rose seemed to be in the midst of some breakdown. She frowned. She had stayed away from the Dawsons since Thomas Bradshaw had left town, knowing that Jack's sister wasn't happy with her family, plus it hurt to see Jack with another woman. Yeah, she had wasted her chance to be with him, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt to see him move on. Now she carefully approached, wondering what was going on.

"Jack? Is everything ok? Do you need help?"

Jack paused. He really didn't want to have anything to do with Cecily, but Rose was in no condition to walk back to the house and carrying her back would draw too much attention that they didn't want or need. There really was no choice but to ask for help.

He sighed, pushing away his pride. This was for Rose. "Can you give us a lift back to the house? She's in no condition to walk and I don't want to disturb my parents."

"Sure. Come on, we'll go right now," Cecily nodded, happy for the chance to just be any kind of help to Jack and just be in his presence.

Janie came out just as Jack lifted Rose off her feet and into his arms. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Cecily. "What is going on? Why is she here?"

"She's taking me and Rose back to the house," Jack said, his voice full of worry for Rose.

"What? Jack, you can't be serious! After all…," Janie began to protest.

"It doesn't matter right now, Janie! Right now what matters is my wife and getting her home and away from the crowd in there! Cecily offered help and I'm taking it for Rose's sake!"

Janie took a step back at his outburst. She looked in his eyes, so full of worry and fear for his wife and she looked at Rose who looked like a lost porcelain doll lost in his arms. She sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Ok, fine. But I'm coming with you so no one can accuse you of being improper or some other bullcrap the Bakers like to pull."

Jack didn't say anything and neither did Cecily. She just stood aside as Jack lifted Rose into the car and slipped inside after her. She was about to go in after Jack when Janie grabbed her arm.

"I think it's appropriate that you sit up there with the driver and not back here with my brother and his sick wife?" Janie gave a sickenly sweet smile.

Cecily sighed and rolled her eyes. Really, what did Janie think she was going to do? Seduce Jack with his wife right there? She wasn't that foolish. Besides, anyone with eyes can see that Jack's attention was entirely on Rose. He was a devoted husband. He could have been her devoted husband if she hadn't gotten so scared five years ago. She climbed on into the front. Once Janie was in the back, she gave the driver directions to the Dawson farm.

The ride home seemed to take forever for Jack. He held Rose tight, whispering that she was safe, that she was okay and had survived. That the past was over and to come back to the present with him. Despite all of that, there had been no response from Rose. She just leaned against him, her fingers twisted in his shirt, her eyes wide and scared, her body trembling...or was she shivering from the memory of the cold of that night?

If she didn't come out of it soon, he was going to have to get a doctor. He hated that. He hated that they couldn't just put the sinking behind them. Maybe he should get a doctor even if she does come out of this on her own. This wasn't healthy and goodness knows, he needed some help too.

Finally, they pull up in front of the house and Jack was the first out of the car with Rose in his arms. He carried her up the walkway and entered the house as soon as Janie had the door unlocked. He carried her into the quiet living room and sat her on the couch and knelt before her. "Hey there, Rosie. It's alright now, we're home. Just come back to me, okay? You don't want to stay there where you are. You want to come home to me…where it's warm and safe. Please Rose…"

Cecily came in behind Janie. She knew that she wasn't welcomed, but she needed to find out what had happened. Why had Jack and Rose fled the church and what exactly was wrong with Rose?

Janie stood there with her arms crossed, watching her brother coax his wife back into the present and out of her fugue. She sighed, her patience with Jack's reluctance to talk about where he had met Rose was at an end. Something big had gone down, that was obvious by Rose's reaction to that hymn. "Are you going to tell us now how you two really met or are you going to pretend that you met under normal circumstances, a first class girl and a poor wanderer?"

"Janie, I told you…I can't right now…someday but…"

"Jack, someday is here. Don't think that we haven't noticed how jumpy you and Rose get whenever that shipwreck is mentioned, how haunted both of you look and today…when they mentioned the Titanic widows…Rose looked like she wanted to weep and then when we sang that hymn…she went into total meltdown. Something is up with you two and whatever it is has to do with that ship. You should just come out and tell us. It'd probably help you both," Janie crossed her arms, refusing to be put off this time.

"I'll go make some tea," Cecily stammered, feeling out of place, even though she had to agree with Janie. Jack and Rose were hiding something and whatever it was must be pretty big. First class girls, which Rose obviously was, don't just up and marry poor boys like Jack.

"Janie, just give us a little more time. This isn't something that we can just…"

"Jack, we should tell them," Rose's voice was so low that she was barely heard.

"What?"

Rose sat up, her flashback now over. She looked at Jack, tears shining in her eyes. "We should just go ahead and tell them. Get it over with. We are going to have to tell them sometime anyway. We might as well do it now. Maybe…maybe it'll help having others know. We won't feel so…alone anymore."

"We're not alone, Rose. We have each other and we're making it alright…"

"Yes we are alone, Jack…at least I am. I am the only one here that knows how close we all came to losing you that night…that if it was any longer, I'd be here telling your family of your death. That fact still haunts me."

"But you didn't lose me, Rose. I'm right here. I survived."

"I know that, but it feels like this is just borrowed time and I'm going to lose you again at any moment…that the North Atlantic won't be happy until…," Rose left off in sobs that just breaks Jack's heart. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight, knowing that there was no comforting her really. She had a fear and it was slowly driving her mad.

"I'm here, Rose. I'm right here with you. The North Atlantic is far away and the boat did come back in time Rose…it did…"

"Please Jack, let's just tell them…we'll go mad if we don't. It's everywhere, there's no escape from it. We have to tell them," Rose sobbed, clinging to Jack desperately, refusing to let him go.

It was then that everyone else returned to the house, all of them worried about Rose. Irene's heart broke when she saw the girl in her son's arms, sobbing.

"Oh the poor dear. We should call the doctor. Maybe he has something that can help her," Irene knelt down in front of her daughter in law. She had to admit, she had grown quite fond of Rose. She was a lovely girl that loved her son dearly.

Jack sighed, not able to deny Rose anything. He had to admit that she was right. Titanic was driving them both over the edge to insanity. They had to tell someone and it might as well be now, with everyone gathered together. "Alright. Fine. We'll tell them. We'll them right now if it'll help you."

Jack pulled her onto his lap, wanting her to be as close to him as possible, afraid that she may go into another flashback during their tale. If that happened, he needed her close so she could be reassured that the flashback wasn't real…that he was still there with her.

Cecily came back in with a pot of tea and some cups, having heard the rest of the Dawsons return to the house, she had prepared extra. Setting everything down, she stepped back into the background. She knew that she should leave, that this was really for family only, but she was curious about how this girl came into Jack's life and how was she able to do what Cecily failed to five years ago. She quietly took a seat on the steps and listened.

Everyone else took a seat on the couch and the surrounding chairs, ready to learn the truth of how Jack met Rose and why there was the air of sadness and tragedy surrounding the couple.

"Shall I begin, or do you want to?" Jack asked Rose, wanting her to take the lead.

"I'll go first, since I'm the one wanting to talk about this," Rose sighed, leaning against him. "Just keep your arms around me. They're giving me the strength to do this."

Jack just tightened his embrace. "Take your time sweetie…don't rush."

Rose nodded and took a deep breath. "I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. To mostly everyoneTitanic was called the ship of dreams…"

Everyone gasped at the name Titanic. Sure, Janie had her suspicions but she hadn't really taken them seriously. After all, however did her twin brother get tickets on board a luxury liner like Titanic?

"But to me, it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains," Rose sighed, remembering how Cal had possessively placed his hand over hers as they boarded the ship. She shuddered at the memory. Thank god for Jack, if he hadn't freed her like he had she would have just been a decorative prop for Cal to show off to his high class friends. "I boarded Titanic with my mother and the man she was forcing me to marry, Caledon Hockley…"

Richie looked at Jack in wonderment. "How did you get on Titanic, Jack?"

"You had something to do with that, Richie. You're the one that taught me how to play poker and how to keep the perfect poker face" Jack couldn't help but grin. He couldn't help but be proud of how good he had become at the game over the years.

"I knew that game was trouble," Irene grumbled. "Really, Albert, why you had to teach that boy that game?"

"He was old enough. I didn't know he was going to teach his brother," Albert frowned.

Rose listened to the exchange, amused. For the first time that day, she felt like smiling. There was no words for how much she loved the Dawson family already.

"Dad, that's besides the point. My best friend, who I was traveling with, Fabrizio, he was Italian…," Jack looked at his sister, wondering. "You would have liked him Janiie. He was handsome and had this accent and he would have fallen head over heels for you," He left off, the memory of his friend sending a pain through his heart. "But thanks to my lucky hand in poker, he's not here. All he wanted to do was come to America and become a millionaire and me and my lucky hand at poker made him get on that doomed ship instead of waiting for one that would have gotten us here safely…"

Rose stroked his hair. "Oh, Jack…it wasn't your fault…"

"Isn't it, Rose? Fabri didn't want to play poker that day. He thought I was a bastard for betting everything we had. If I had just listened to him, he would be alive now…probably working on wooing my sister or I don't know…coming up with some plain to become the millionaire he said he was destined to be. Instead, I get him killed."

Feeling her twin's pain, Janie took his hand. "Rose is right, Jack. It's not your fault and if your friend hadn't wanted to get on the ship, he wouldn't have. Everyone thought that damn thing was unsinkable. No one could have known what would happen. It wasn't your fault."

"Poor Fabri," Jack sniffed.

"Maybe you should tell us more about what happened," Janie looked at Rose, hoping that she should move the subject away from Jack's grief over his friend.

Rose nodded, getting the message. "I remember when I had first set eyes on Jack. It was after I again did all I could to make life miserable for my oh so loving mother and fiancée. He would order for me and my mother wouldn't even let me have a nice smoke to soothe my nerves, so I got up and left the café and stood out on the deck that looked out on the steerage part of the ship. I was so angry and annoyed. I almost didn't notice him, a handsome blond man sitting in steerage looking up at me. I only saw for a second before Cal came up ranting about how I made him and mother look like a fools but in that second…well I can't say it was love at first sight, but I felt as if we connected somehow…"

"I remember. You were the most beautiful girl I had seen in a while and was contemplating drawing you. That was also when I first met Tommy Ryan. He said 'Forget about it boy-o. You're more likely to have angels fly out of your arse then get next to the likes of her'."

"Such language," Irene frowned.

Janie laughed. "So where are those angels?"

"That was a weird saying anyway. With Jack being my angel and all," Rose sighed.

Jack blushed. "I didn't do anything that anyone wouldn't have done…"

Rose looked at him. "Jack, you saved my life. You didn't even know me, I was just some first class girl you saw on the deck for a few seconds. You could have just chalked me up as some crazy little rich girl that threw a tantrum and walked away, but you didn't."

"Like I said, Rose, I saw the pain in your eyes. I couldn't walk away. From that moment on it was you jump, I jump."

Janie frowned, confused. "Ok, you guys lost me. What happened next?"

"That night at dinner…I saw my life as if I had already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts, and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back, no one who cared…or even noticed."

"Rose I didn't know that it had been that bad," Jack frowned.

"It was. I went back to my stateroom and just had a meltdown. I ripped off my necklace, tore out the fastenings in my hair, threw and cracked my mirror and still it wasn't enough. I was miserable, angry…no furious. I was just shaking with so many emotions. Hatred, self-hatred, desperation. I had to get out of there, so I ran out of the room, not paying any attention to where I was going until I reached the stern of the ship. That's where I climbed over the rail and somehow turned around so my back was to the ship and I was facing nothing but ocean."

"Oh goodness me…," Irene gasped.

Jack stared at Rose, his eyes shining with tears. "I had no idea," He held her tighter, as if doing so would guard her against those emotions ever returning.

"I was ready to jump too. In my mind, I was taking control of my life, doing something that neither my mother, nor Cal could control. I didn't really think through the other consequences until an angel with blond hair and blue eyes came up and told me not to do it, then scared me back over the rail by telling me just how cold the water below was."

Jack smiled at the memory. "I'd do it again too. I didn't know what to think when I saw you run past and realized you were the girl I saw earlier, then I saw the track of tears and the pain in your eyes, I had to get you back over before you did something you'd regret."

"How did he get you back over?" Janie asked, curious

.

"I told her about the time dad took me ice fishing and I fell through some thin ice."

"What?!" Irene exclaimed, having had no idea of this before. "When did this happen?" She glared at her husband.

Albert turned red and scratched the back of his neck. "Jack was ten, but he wasn't in there long, I pulled him right out and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry."

"I think I'd have the right to know that my son almost drowned!"

"Mom, it's okay. If I hadn't fallen in, I might not have been able to scare Rose into coming back over the rail."

"I came back over alright, that is until the train of my dress got caught between my feet and the lower rail and I almost went falling into the ocean anyway. Jack didn't let go of my hand for a second. He helped me pull myself back over…"

"But not before you screamed bloody murder and sent some crew men rushing to the rescue. They arrived just when I had gotten her over the railing and we were in a rather compromising position. So the master of arms was called."

"And so was Cal, his Valet, and general Gracie. Jack was in handcuffs and Cal was yelling at him. They would have courted Jack off to Jail."

"Yeah, until you came up with the absurd story of trying to look at the propellers. It's amazing how quickly they believed that."

"Only until you confirmed it."

"What else was I going to do? They would have taken me to the brig."

"You could have told them the truth. That I was trying to jump of the back of the ship and you had talked me back over."

"But then that would have given away our secret, now wouldn't it?" Jack gave her an impish grin, causing her to smile in return.

"I knew there was something fishy about that propeller story. Rose seemed too smart of a girl for that," Jolene chuckled.

"And that was how I got invited to dinner in first class," Jack chuckled. "Well, Cal was only going to give me a twenty, but then Rose goaded him into inviting me.

"Why?" Janie looked at Rose, who only shrugged.

"Partly to get on Cal's nerves and partly because I wanted to see Jack again. If you haven't noticed, you have a rather handsome brother."

Rose and Jack spent a good two hours going over the whole story of Titanic, from the talk on the deck up to ending up in the freezing waters with Jack nearly dying. Then Rose tearfully took over, telling how she stood by Jack's side in the infirmary, how the unsinkable Molly Brown had helped them find a hotel room for a couple of weeks to finally getting married and catching a train back to Chippewa Falls. Throughout the tale, both Jack and Rose were brought to tears. There were times when Rose couldn't go on and Jack took over and vice versa, but they had gotten it all out there and now they were emotionally exhausted as they awaited everyone's reactions.

"My god," Irene gasped. "If you two hadn't met, Jack would have died and we would never have known. I would have died never seeing my baby boy again." Hot tears appeared in the woman's eyes.

Albert tearfully hugged his wife. "There, there. That didn't happen woman. They had met, and they both survived, thank the lord."

Jolene was buried in Richie's arms, sobbing, she was so moved by their story. Now that was true love.

Janie just sat there in stunned silence. She had no idea that the story of her brother and his wife was so…epic. She knew she liked Rose and now she liked her even more, knowing just what the girl was made of and what she went through just to be with her brother.

"I meant it when I told you I'd do anything for him. I would…I did…I will…he's everything I've ever wanted and never thought I could have," Rose sniffed, her eyes feeling heavy with sleep after such an emotional day.

"What I don't get is what happened at church during that song?" Jolene asked, confused. "Rose, you totally freaked out."

Jack sighed. "That was the last song the band played during the sinking."

"It just took me back to that night. All the screaming and…," Rose shuddered. "It was awful."

"Mind you, not everything about Titanic was bad. Rose and I met on there…fell in love on it…danced for the first time on it and had a lot of fun."

"Jack taught me to fly on it," Rose smiled at the memory. "And he took me to a real party."

"It's just that the sinking is overtaking the good times right now, which is why Rose and I freeze up a the mention of it," Jack rubbed her back gently. Some of the revelations of the day had broken his heart anew and he just wanted to take Rose somewhere and hold her and kiss her and let her know that for now on, her life was going to be good. He was going ot make sure of it.

Irene reached over and took Rose's hand. "Thank you so much for what you did for my son. Not only for saving his life, but for saving his heart as well. Let me say again, welcome to our family Rose."

"Hear hear!" Janie nodded her approval. "If I ever had any doubts about your feelings for my brother, they've been laid to rest now."

Rose just smiled in response, too tired to say anything else.

"Let me take her upstairs. She looks like she can use some sleep," Jack yawned himself.

No one had noticed Cecily slipping out the door, her mind full of what she had just heard. She couldn't help but be envious of Rose. The red-head had something she had lacked. Courage to stand up for Jack and their love. It could have been her in Rose's place right now if she had just found a backbone.

She didn't know how long she stood there, staring off into the distance, lost in the memories of the past, not until Jack stepped outside fifteen minute after making sure that Rose was sleeping peacefully in their room.

"You're still here," it was more of a statement than a question.

Cecily turned around and she nearly melted at the sight of him. The years have been good to Jack. He wasn't so skinny anymore. He had filled out with muscles and his features were that of a grown man and not of a boy approaching adulthood, yet there was still something so boyishly charming about his features. A girl couldn't help but be attracted to him.

"I didn't mean to be. I was curious about how you two met and now that I know, it just got me thinking. I was such a coward, Jack. Rose has a courage that I never had…that I still don't have. You two fit together better that we ever had," Cecily sighed, her heart breaking at the admission.

"It wasn't your cowardice that hurt the most, Cecily. You should know that. "

"Jack…I…"

"You said I was beneath you. You pretty much agreed with what your parents have been saying since we were kids. That's what had hurt the most. I could forgive the deciding not to run away with me, but the words you said," He didn't know why he was going through this with her. It didn't matter anymore. He had forgiven Cecily a long time ago, at least he thought he had.

"I'm sorry Jack. I was trying to make you hate me. I thought that it'd be easier for you if you hated me," Cecily sniffed, the tears clear in her eyes.

"Hate you? Did you really think that such a thing was possible? I could never hate you. I was furious with you, don't get me wrong. Furious and hurt, but I didn't hate you."

"But I did lose you and it was my own fault. For the record Jack, despite being a coward and changing my mind about running away, I had never stopped loving you. Not once. I loved you then and…I…"

"Don't. Don't say it. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm with Rose and she's who I belong with. I love her. More than I had ever loved anyone…even you. She's my soul mate."

"Jack…"

"Things happen for a reason Cecily. Your change of heart was the universe's way of making sure that I found my true soul mate, even though your words back then had hurt, they had been necessary. They had put me on the road to finding the woman I really belonged with. I have no regrets. Save your I love you for the man that you truly belong with. It's not me."

Cecily sniffed and nodded. Jack was right. It was time to move on. She half way wanted to tell him the one last thing she had kept from him, but she couldn't. Not yet anyway. It was really too painful to think about and Jack would be furious with her for what she had allowed to happen. She was sure of it.

"Anyway, I want to thank you for helping me get Rose away from the church today. You didn't have to, but you did."

"You're welcome. It was the least I could do after all the pain that I had caused you."

"Cecily!" Mabel Baker was getting out of her town car and stormed up the walkway.

"Great," Jack sighed, not in the mood to deal with Cecily's mother at the moment.

"What are you doing here unchaperoned and with…him? Mr. Dawson, I do believe that you are a married man now. Do you really think it's appropriate to be spending time alone with MY daughter?" Mabel Baker glared.

"Mother, please. Jack was just thanking me for my help with his wife earlier today. There is nothing inappropriate going on!"

"Let's just go. I have a potential buyer for the Bradshaw place and I don't want to discourage them by being late. It's bad enough that I had to go search for you. If you're lucky, maybe we'll have you a suitable husband," the Baker matriarch huffed.

Cecily sighed before facing Jack once more. "I hope Rose will be okay. Give her my regards."

Jack just nodded and watched as his former love went to join her mother. Watching her leave, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her and marvel at how different she was from Rose. Rose was in the exact situation Cecily was in, but unlike Cecily, Rose had a fire that burned off her confines and set her free. He was going to be sad to see Cecily succumb to her parents plans for her, but there was nothing he could do for her. Not anymore. All he can do now is to keep moving forward with the love of his life, Rose.


End file.
